KHR! Famiglia Column
by Kira Tokura
Summary: Reborn has opened a online question and answer page to gain popularity for the Mafia as well as each and every character. So for now, the characters can answer any questions which boils up curiosity or just give you any kind of advice! Rated T for mild cursing and such.
1. Introduction

Hello there! Welcome to the KHR! Q&A page! This is where you can ask all the characters questions that you are curious about or just some kind of advice! This online page was established by Reborn to gain more publicity for the anime 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'. Most of the characters who answer your questions will be most likely to answer nicely and not cause any mental harm. But we do not have any promise that other characters might not. And please take note that:

*If you will write to any of the following people: Hibari Kyouya, Byakuran, Zakuro and XANXUS, you do so while taking full responsibility for your mental and physical health during and immediately after their answers.

*We do not take responsibility for the damage done to your self-esteem and self-confidence that the following people may cause: Superbia Squalo, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyouya, Mammon, Rokudo Mukuro, M.M., Lal Mirch and Reborn.

*If you are male, and decide to write to Lussuria, we do not take responsibility for ANYTHING that might happen to you.

*If you are female, use EXTREME CAUTION when writing to: Dr. Shamal, Glo Xinia, Leviathan and Julie.

*Do not write multiple and complicated questions to: Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, child Lambo, Skull, Miura Haru, Leviathan and Ken. These individuals get confused and distracted easily, therefore keep your questions as simple as possible.

*Mammon must receive express payment a day after he answers your question. So must M.M.

*Sending Yaoi questions are accepted but if you are asking Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya, Dino Cavallone, Enma Kozato and Yamamoto Takeshi, we do not have any promise that they will answer nor understand what you are talking about.

*Connections might be disabled when the person answering is mysteriously attacked, emitting a murderous aura, going insane or spamming continuously.

Please, send in your questions in a review box, stating your (made up) pen name, subject and who do you wish to assist you with your problem. You may type up to five questions. Any more than that must be typed in another review or else the people answering messes up.

We hope you will find our page helpful and educational! We are all looking very forward to your questions!

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! I'm now writing this Q&A page as an apology for suddenly breaking off 'Starting Again' The second reason I'm writing this is because I got inspired by MissCuriousBird's story 'Varia Advice & Questions Column' and Madam Kri's 'Vongola's suggestion page'. Hope you guys are supportive for this as well because I'm not planing to let go of this story! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	2. Question batch 1

**Hello! I'm sorry that I'm just an anon but I really want some advice from Mukuro and Chrome.**

**I have a really bad hairstyle and my hair is always messy no matter what I do with it. I'm always embarrassed about my hair. Please help me to be more confident about my hair! You two are always confident even though you have weird pineapple hairstyle. By the way, do you use gel to make the end of your hair stand like that?**

**-Wapwap**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.1_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_00.00AM_

_._

Kufufu, how **dare** you say I have a weird pineapple hairstyle. Be sure to look over your shoulder every minute-

**[Connection Disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Mukuro Rokudo is currently continuously spamming.]**

* * *

_Entry No.2_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_00.01AM_

_._

A-ah! Sorry about Mukuro-sama! I-I shall answer for us both! Um... I do not use gel to keep my hair up straight, b-because Ken cut that pineapple hairstyle for m-me the other time. B-but I am not affected b-because no one comments on my hair. And I-I'm not particularly s-sure for Mukuro-sama. For your hair, m-maybe you can use hair conditioner? But if you hair is like Bossu's then if your friends understand, there's no need to be embarrased! If you are still embarrased, you can always wear a cap of some sort to hide it.

**-Chrome**

* * *

**1 Yamamoto: Do you like cheese?**

**2 Gokudera: Would Die for Tsuna?**

**3 YAMAMOTO: WHY ARE YOU BLIND AS A BAT YAMA MAFIA IS NOT A GAME WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY 'HURT'**

**From the awesome, C (my friend)**

**4 Gokudera: What's your favorite color?**

**5 : WHY THE **** ARE YOU SO GOD **** PERVY!?**(Author: Um...who?)

**-Gizmo Takamora**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.3_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.15AM_

_._

Hahaha, cheese is also made out of milk so, yes! I do like cheese! Haha, didn't Tsuna made those fights so the Mafia game could be realistic when we get hurt?

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.4_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.16AM_

_._

Tch. Why would I tell you what my favorite color is? Yes! I will definately die for Jyuudaime!-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection, User Gokudera Hayato is currently continuously spamming]**

* * *

**To Mukuro Rokudo (Pineapple King) **

**1. Can you explain why did you laugh the same way as the other melon head aka Daemon Spade? and why don't you try to laugh other way round? **

**To Reborn**

**1. What do you think of Tsuna? I mean don't you any other feeling than that of students and tutors? **

**2. Why don't you take of that fedora of yours or replace it with other hats? not the one you always cosplayed with..**

**To Hibari Kyouya**

**1. How can you bite people to death without using your mouth?**

**To Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**1. Have you ever thought of, well, anger your tutor for fun, maybe? **

**-Lizzy**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.5_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.25AM_

_._

Kufufu, how **dare** you call me the pineapple king... I'll drop by for a little visit, be sure to lock all your doors and windows~ But, my cute little soldier Chrome asked me, I'll answer **then** visit. I have no idea why Daemon Spade laughs with a 'Nufufu'. I don't laugh the other way around because I laugh the way I want. The same as you do what you want ,when you want it.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.6_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.30AM_

_._

I only think of Dame-Tsuna as my student and nothing else. The reason I keep my fedora is because it reminds me of how I am like before I was cursed.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.7_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.35AM_

_._

Tch. How dare you ask this question, Herbivore. I'll bite my prey with whatever I want.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.8_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.40AM_

_._

HIEE! Why would I anger Reborn for fun?! He'll kill me-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Tsunayoshi Sawada is currently in cold sweat and some how spamming.]**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey there, minna-san! Did I make the characters OOC? Haha, I hope not! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, because some of the questions were kinda difficult and I had to pretend I was the particular character. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	3. Question batch 2

**Gokudera:If you could date someone who would it be boys and girls alike**

**Yamamoto:I've all ways tried my hand at base ball but everyone makes fun that i'm just a girl what do i do?**

**Reborn:How old where you when you joined the checkered face guy?**

**Tsuna:That dog at the start of the show why didn't you just give his some of nana's cooking?**

**Enma:Why don't you get some one to help you when you being bullied it makes me so sad when your bullied!**

**-Gizmo Takamura/ Full Katekyo Fairy**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.9_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.25AM_

_._

Tch. Why am I supposed to tell you?

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.10_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.26AM_

_._

Haha, if you are good at it or want to try, you can always prove yourself or just ignore them!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.11_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.26AM_

_._

I was about 23. Why do you ask?

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.12_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.28amAM_

_._

Eh...I was busy running from it so I forgot...hehe..

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.13_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.35AM_

_._

Anou...I-I don't like t-to t-trouble o-other people..

**-Enma**

* * *

**To Tsuna:**

**1) What's your favorite time of the day?**

**2) Have you ever been chased by fangirls?**

**3) How is your hair so awesome that it defies gravity? Do you use a special conditioner, or something?**

**4) What do you look for in a girlfriend? (Not that I'm interested or anything)**

**5) How do you feel about always being in yaoi (boy x boy love) pairings?**

**To Chrome:**

**1) Do you also have a signature laugh?**

**2) Have you ever shown possibly sadistic attributes?**

**3) What' s your favorite type of chocolate?**

**To Yamamoto:**

**1) Besides baseball, what's your favorite sport?**

**2) Have you ever played cricket?**

**3) Are you lucky or unlucky?**

**To Byakuran:**

**What' s your favorite food besides marshmallows?**

**-Paigecat**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.14_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.45AM_

_._

I like night time the most because I can- Never mind... Um...Not really, I'm not very popular in school. Anou...my hair is naturally that way, I tried **all** sorts of conditioner but it won't **become** normal... Eh! W-why do you want to know! Um..I hear Reborn calling, bye!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.15_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.50AM_

_._

N-no, I don't have a signature laugh and I-I don't really s-show a sadistic side. Um.. I like all sorts of chocolate.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.16_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_11.55AM_

_._

Haha, I only like baseball! Yes, I played Criket once! It was fun but I didn't like it. I guess I'm in the center of Lucky and Unlucky!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.17_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_12.00PM_

_._

My other favourite food is Namimori Style Custard Cream Puffs~

**-Byakuran**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey there, minna-san! Done with my second batch of questions! Hope it isn't OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off, **_

_**~Kira~**_


	4. Question batch 3

**Dear Tsuna,**

**I'm so proud of you! Well, done becoming Primo kid! Ooooh, I had this feeling of a father that really proud of his son! Even though I'm a female. Don't go saying that 'I don't want to be mafia boss!' crap. No matter what you do you WILL become a Mafia boss. Except, if you die. Which one better? Mafia boss or Robot? Well you can still full fill your childhood dream, moscas are lonely and cold you know. Well, good luck with Neo Vongola!**

**From the dearest,**

**Yumi the Anon**

**Dear The Hitman Reborn,**

**Let me express my gratitude for making Tsuna into a wonderful boss with your beautiful method. Without you, Tsuna would probaly jobless or already dead from committed a suicide. I mean, he so useless before you came. His spirit to go to school only to see his puppy love. It was really a pitiful sight. Thank you Reborn. I was also wondering, are you going to be a freelancer or you still stay loyal to Nono? And lastly what did you feel when you have to say good bye to Tsuna?**

**From,**

**Yumi the Anon**

**Not-so-Dear Rokudo Mukuro,**

**Go rot into the abyss. Chrome is NOT a freaking soldier you pinapple freak.**

**From,**

**You-don't-have-to-know**

**-Yumi the Anon**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.18_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_9.50PM_

_._

Eh! Um...thanks for the compliment? But I really don't want to become a Mafia boss! (And I think that being a robot is much better than being a Mafia boss!)

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.19_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_9.55PM_

_._

I thank you for your compliment. I guess I will be a freelancer since Tsuna is already the 10th boss. I have no idea what are you talking about... I didn't say goodbye to him. **(Small note: Reborn didn't say goodbye. He went back afterwards to train him as Vongola Neo...)**

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.20_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_10.00PM_

_._

Oya, oya? Nagi **signed **a contract with me, she is **my** soldier whether you like it or not you-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Mukuro Rokudo is currently emitting an muderous aura and spamming at the same time.]**

* * *

**To Rokudo Mukuro **

**1. Have you ever tried to change your hairstyle? **

**2. don't people laugh at you when you went outside? **

**3. have you ever tried wearing other outfits than your usual 'lame' uniform? **

**4. have you ever thought of molesting hibari? **

**To Reborn**

**1. where did you get your cosplays?**

**2. don't you feel embarassed wearing your cosplays? **

**3. don't you feel hot wearing your suits in summer? **

**4. why are you sooo sadistic? (hahahha)**

**To Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Tunafish**

**1. Have you ever thought of joining the Discipline Committee with hibari to gain his favor?**

**2. How can you feel when mukuro is around? did you sense his pervertness? **

**3. Have you ever thought of making your tutor aka Reborn to drink some sort of drug, and he's unconscious, you took lots of embarassing photos of him and use it as blackmail? (just suggestion)**

**To Hibari Kyouya aka Skylark**

**1. Don't you ever thought of changing your catchphrase other than bite to death?**

**2. Do you know how to use other weapons other than handcuffs and tonfas?**

**3. Are you interested in Tsuna? Not in fighting but other... **

**4. Do you love pineapple tarts? hehe**

**-Rilliane**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.21_

_Date:27/12/12_

_10.05PM_

_._

Kufufu, I like my hairstyle well enough. People who **did** laugh would just experience one of my many paths of hell. **My** outfit isn't lame. As long as I like it, I won't bother to change. Kufufu, Maybe~ I would-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Mukuro Rokudo has magically disappeared.]**

* * *

_Entry No.22_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_10.10PM_

_._

I sorry but I can only tell you that the cosplay shop I go to is secret that only I should know. I don't feel embarrased because if people **laugh** at my cosplays, let's say...They will re-think about it. My cosplay outfits are specially made so I won't feel hot wearing them. And lastly, I have no idea what are you talking about.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.23_

_Date:27/12/12_

_10.15PM_

_._

Um, please don't call me Tuna fish... No! I heard that we had to pass Hibari-san's initiation test before we could enter the comittee! I'll probably just end up dead! Um...I feel nervous around Mukuro-san, it's a natural reaction since he's always trying to possess my body and no, I never felt his...pervertness... Eh! No! I would never do that to Reborn! Do you know what will he do to me?!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.24_

_Date: 27/12/12_

_10.20PM_

_._

Tch. I'll do this quickly Herbivore.

No.

No, I don't need to.

No.

And no.

**-Hibari**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! I decided to upload a chapter every 2-3 people who asked questions. So, this one is up! Hope the characters aren't OOC and you guys enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	5. Question batch 4

**My beloved Mukuro **

**1. Which do you prefer? Tsuna or Hibari? You prefer Tsuna dont you?! 0A0**

**2. What do you think of Verde while the representative battle?**

**3. What thing comes in mind when you saw the long haired Daemon?**

**-Miharu31**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.25_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.10AM_

_._

Kufufu, yes I would prefer Vongola. I thought of Verde as an Acrobaleno that could help me get revenge. Lastly, that's for me to know and you to find out~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

**To Chrome-chan and Kyo-chan:**

***How do you feel about 1896 pairing? Do you like it or love it?**

**Chrome-chan:**

***Have you ever once been hurt by Pineapple fai-I mean Mukuro-kun?**

**Tsun-Tsun:**

***What would you do if Kyoko-san was your lost sibling? I mean, you look too much alike so it's possible.**

**Kyo-chan:**

***Uh.. Where did your bloodlust come from?**

**Mukuro-kun:**

***Hm.. Do you have a deep hatred for Melon hea-Ahem, Daemon-san ever since the Shimon Arc?**

**Vongola 10th Gen:**

***How do you take care/show your love for your box animals?**

**-Ayaka H.**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.26_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.20AM_

_._

Tch. Herbivore, I'll bite you to death-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Hibari Kyoya is currently emitting a murderous aura. Please take the following safety precautions:**

**1. Lock up the windows and doors**

**2. Use tape to seal off any cracks in your house.**

**3. Take 3 layers of blankets.**

**4. Hide in your closet using the blankets to cover/hide yourself**

**5. Pray to god Hibari Kyoya does not find you.]**

* * *

_Entry No.27_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.25AM_

_._

Eh! I-I d-don't really l-like it nor l-love it...No, Mukuro-sama h-has never h-hurt pyshically b-before. I take care of M-Mukurou**(Author: This should be the Owl's name...) **by feeding it properly a-and not giving it too much f-flames.

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.28_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.30AM_

_._

Eh! I would be really sad, since *cough* nevermind... I take care of Natsu by grooming and feeding it! I show love to it by playing with it and letting it play with Enma!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.29_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.35AM_

_._

Kuhahaha, I like the way you call him a Melon head~ And, yes I do have a deep hatred for him. He bullied my cute little soldier... I don't take care of Mukurou. Chrome does it for me~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.30_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.40AM_

_._

Tch. I'll answer only because Jyuudaime asked me to.

I take care of Uri by giving it food and by playing with it.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.31_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.45AM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san does not take care of Gyuudon!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No.32_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.46AM_

_._

I TAKE CARE OF KANGARYUU BY TRAINING IT TO THE EXTREAM!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.33_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.49AM_

_._

Hahaha, I take care of Jirou and Kojirou by feeding them regularly and playing with them!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

**Gokudera: Is there a reason you hate everyone? I mean really I don't like some people but not the way you do**

**Chrome-chan: Are you good at cooking like nana or kyoko and haru?**

**Yamamoto: Do you play video games?**

**Tsuna: How old do you think you where when you first met the ninth?**

**Lussuria: Your like the mother character in the series have you ever meet nana?**

**Belphegor: What are you eye color? I've been wondering for the longest time that it's like a blue or a green**

**-Gizmo Takamura/ Full Katekyo Fairy**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.34_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.55AM_

_._

Tch. I only like the people I respect who aren't older than me nor a baseball/boxing nut.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.35_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.57AM_

_._

Anou...I-I'm not as good a-as them b-but I can cook a decent meal for Bossu and t-the rest...

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.36_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.58AM_

_._

Hahaha, I do play video games sometimes! I play baseball ones with Tsuna!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.37_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_2.59AM_

_._

I think I was about...3?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.38 _

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.00AM_

_._

Thank you~! Who is Nana~? Maybe I will look for her on the Varia information computer~

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No.39_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.05AM_

_._

Ushishishi, my eyes are too **princely** for a peasent like you~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

**To Tsuna:**

**1) What would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?**

**2) If a genie decided to grant you three wishes what would you wish for?**

**3) What' s your favorite number and color? (other than 27 & orange)**

**4)Do you like sunrise or sunset better?**

**5) Have you ever watched higurashi?**

**To all if the guardians :**

**1) If Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada was an animal, what type of animal would he be?**

**2) Have you ever watched higurashi?**

**-Paigecat**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.40_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.06AM_

_._

HIEE! I'll probably die!-**[The Vongola guardians are currently trying to calm the freaked out Tsuna for the moment, User Tsunayoshi Sawada will answer your questions later]**

* * *

_Entry No.41_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.08AM_

_._

He would be an omnivore and no.

**-Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

_Entry No.42_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.10AM_

_._

Jyuudaime would be a lion! (Cue eye sparkles) And I watch Higurashi once in awhile.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.43_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.11AM_

_._

Hahaha, Tsuna would be a lion cub or a kitten! I don't watch Higurashi!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.44_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.13AM_

_._

B-Bossu would be a L-lion... And, I-I don't watch Higurashi

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.45_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.15AM_

_._

Lambo-san thinks Tsuna-san would be a cat! Lambo-san doesn't watch Higurashi!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No. 45_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.16AM_

_._

TSUNA WOULD BE A LION TO THE EXTREAM! WHAT IS HIGURASHI TO THE EXTREAM?!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.46_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.17AM_

_._

Kufufu, Vongola would be a cat, perhaps? And yes, I do watch Higurashi.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.47_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_3.18AM_

_._

Um...sorry about earlier! Um... I would wish that I wasn't a loser anymore, that I can have courage to c-confess to *cough* and to have peace in Namimori. My favourite color is only orange and the number is only 27 as well... I like the sun set better since I can't wake up early enough to see the sunrise. No, I don't watch Higurashi.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! Finally done with this! Hope the characters aren't OOC! Um...if you don't mind, I would like to request something from the question askers... Can you all think of how hard would it be for me to answer the question? Some of it is difficult but I can manage... But if you don't want to , I guess it's fine then. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	6. Singular question 1

**Dear Daemon Spade, **

**For all I care, you're one of primo's guardian and you act so arrogant and quite annoying. do you really think that you can make vongola stronger with that stupid characteristic of yours? not to mention that your hairstyle look so stupid, and looks like a freaking melon. Do you really love melon that much? **

**Dear Reborn, **

**I've been wondering, Reborn-san, do you have emotion like other people do? And I have a problem with my tests, can you please tell me some good tips to maintain my score, and if you can, can you please tutor me? (hahaha) Oh, and one more question. What would you feel if Tsuna dies because of you? **

**Dear Hibari Kyouya, **

**My question is simple. Do you think you can win against Alaude if you were to fight one-on-one with him?**

**Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi, **

**What would you feel if all of your guardians suddenly leave you all alone in mafia world? would you want to get them back to be your guardians again? **

**Dear Vongola Decimo's Guardians and Reborn, **

**If your boss, your sky, your friend which is Tsuna is dying, because of all of you, and he asked all of you to leave him alone to die, would you obey his order or stay by his side? **

**-Rilliane**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.48_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.10PM_

_._

Nufufu, **what**? How **dare **you speak to me in that manner you-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the discconection. User Daemon Spade is currently emitting a murderous aura and spamming continuously]**

* * *

_Entry No.49_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.12PM_

_._

Yes, I do have emotion like other people. It's just that I don't often show it. You can always practice by buying mock tests and doing it, but make sure you don't cheat using the answer sheet they give you so you can mark your paper. I'm sorry but I only tutor students who are Mafia boss candidates. I would feel like a failure tutor if Tsuna dies so I would stay with him.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.50_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.16PM_

_._

Tch. I can **definately **bite him to death, Herbivore. I'll stay and make sure he's alive. He's **my** prey.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.51_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.18PM_

_._

Eh! I would feel lonely and sad I guess. If they don't want to be my guardians then I guess I won't force them.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.52_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.25PM_

_._

I'll definately stay with Jyuudaime!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.53_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.25PM_

_._

I WOULD STAY WITH TSUNA TO THE EXTREAM!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.54_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.26PM_

_._

Hahaha, I would stay with Tsuna because we're friends and friends don't leave each other behind!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.55_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.27PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san would stay with Tsuna-san because he is my henchman!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No.56_

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.28PM_

_._

I-I would stay with Bossu!

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.57 _

_Date: 28/12/12_

_5.29PM_

_._

Kufufu, I would stay with Vongola because I have to **possess** his body~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! I decided since I upload at midnight most of the time, I will post a singular question in the afternoon. Hope you guys liked this! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	7. Question batch 5

**Dear the greatest hitman aka Reborn,**

**I'm sorry if i was interrupting your time with my questions. Its just that i was wondering, before you were cursed did you work with the vongola? and can you speak to animals? did you use insects to gather informations? If you were to choose between Tsuna and Dino to live and die, which will you choose?**

**Dear Vongola Primo Giotto, **

**I've been wondering about your age when you first establish Vongola. And how did you met with G? Also, did you dye hair blonde and make it spiky like that? If so, how did you do that? **

**Dear Alaude, **

**As you can see, you're the head of cedef, the outside advisor of vongola. i've been wondering, how did you met with Giotto? and what makes you follow him in the vongola? did you have fun harassing melon head aka Daemon Spade? If so, then good, and please continue your good work. hehe**

**Dear Primo's Storm guardian, G, **

**I've been wondering, did you dye your hair pink and make it look like a freaking octopus? oh, do you love octopus by the way? If not how can you make your hair like that? **

**Dear Vongola Primo Guardians, **

**If all of you were to see your boss dying in front of you, how will you react to that? Plus, he is dying because of you...**

**-Rilliane**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.58_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.20PM_

_._

No worries, you're not wasting my time at all. I was a freelance hitman back then so it depends if the Vongola wanted to hire me. No, I can't really talk to animals. Leon had been with me for many years so I can understand it. I could only understand insects after I got the acrobaleno curse. If it was possible, I'd sacrifice myself for my students.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.59_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.22PM_

_._

I was around 23? I met G. when we were kids. In kindergarden to be exact. Um...that's my natural hair colour and for some reason my hair defies gravity...

**-Giotto**

* * *

_Entry No.60_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.24PM_

_._

I met Giotto when I was dealing with a few thugs. He shared my ideals so I decided to follow him. I think you are mistaken. I don't harrass anyone. It's impossible for him to die for us. It's the other way around.

**-Alaude**

* * *

_Entry No.61_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.30PM_

_._

I didn't dye my hair. My hair shared the same colour as my dying will flame. I don't really like octopus...I just happened to like that hairstyle. That would never happen. We would protect Primo to the end, it's impossible for him to die for us.

**-G.**

* * *

_Entry No.62_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.35PM_

_._

I believe that is impossible. We would never let Primo die for us.

**-Asari**

* * *

_Entry No.63_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.40PM_

_._

I would use my Sun flames to heal Primo if it was possible.

**-Knuckle**

* * *

_Entry No.64_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.45PM_

_._

I would ask for any last requests from Giotto and try to fulfill them.

**-Lampo**

* * *

_Entry No.65_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.50PM_

_._

Nufufu, after Primo died I would try making the Vongola even stronger.

**-Daemon**

* * *

**Does kyoko like/love tsuna?**

**-aaa**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.66_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_2.55PM_

_._

Eh! I-I only like Tsuna-kun as a friend! (I think...)

**-Kyoko**

* * *

**To Xanxus-san:**

**1) After you lost in the ring battles, were you depressed?**

**2) Why the fudge have you not killed Levi yet?!**

**3) CAN I JOIN THE VARIA?**

**4) Do you mind if I make Levi... disappear... *evil chuckle***

**-BloodieReader**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.67_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_3.00PM_

_._

Tch. Trash, why would I be fucking depressed? As long as the scum is Varia quality I won't fucking kill him. You have to be Varia quality for that scum. I don't really fucking care.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

**(To anyone who would be kind enough to answer)**

**I am really shy and kind of introverted. How can I get over it and open up?**

**-Victoria Takanashi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

Entry_ No.68_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_3.10PM_

_._

You could try to talk to the person next to you in class and maybe if you become friends with him/her, you can easily stop being shy! If you can't then you can try opening up a little to your family members like you cousins or mother!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.69_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_3.15PM_

_._

Kufufu, I'm only answering you because the entry number is my number. You can always act cold or dangerous to get somehow popular for that and then maybe you would open up.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.70_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_3.20PM_

_._

Haru thinks that you can always start by treating your family as friends and then gain some confidence! Then you can easily make friends!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No.71_

_Date: 29/12/12_

_3.25PM_

_._

Hahaha, you can always take up a club or CCA! You can gain confidence by joing clubs and activities! I joined the baseball club and that's why I have friends!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! Sorry I'm a little late with this! Hope I didn't make the characters OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off, **_

_**~Kira~**_


	8. Question batch 6

**questions:**

**Primo.. Gomenasai for disturbing but how come your guardians have a pocket watch? I saw there were words inscribed... What does it mean? And etto.. I'm a big fan of yours since your so awesome *blush madly***

**Tsunayoshi Sawada, Why are you so cute? :3**

**Kyoya Hibari, Do you have other weaknesses besides Sakura, Small Animals and the school, like maybe crying girls?**

**Mukuro, Since when you met Chrome?**

**-Christine**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.72_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.40PM_

_._

Don't worry, you're not disturbing me. The pocket watches are a token of friendship that I asked Talbot to make. The words inscribed represent that.

**-Giotto**

* * *

_Entry No.73_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.45PM_

_._

E-eh! Um...thanks for the compliment? I-I guess I was naturally born like that.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.74_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.50PM_

_._

Tch. I **have **no weaknesses Herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.75_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.52PM_

_._

Kufufu, I met Chrome when I was using my illusions to wander around.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

**Dear Shou-chan**

**I have decided that you are my very own adorable boyfriend. Tell me, what kind of relationship do you have with Byakuran-san?**

**Dear Kyo-san,**

**1)You're a pervert right? I mean, who else "bites people to death" without having a hidden meaning?**

**2)I support you and Dino-kun together! When did you start going out?**

**3)What would you do if Tsuna died? **

**P.S. I have Hibird as hostage. Answer my questions or else...**

**Dear Tsu-kun,**

**1)Do you think Gokudera-kun would go gay for you?**

**2)Why are you so cute?**

**-Mika**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.76_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.55PM_

_._

A-Ah? W-what? Eh...Byakuran-sama and I are just friends!

**-Shoichi**

* * *

_Entry No.77_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.56PM_

_._

**What**? **How **did you capture him Herbivore?...No, I am not. What makes you think that I am going out with that Herbivore? That omnivore died because I bit him to death, enough said. I'll **bite **you to death next Herbivore. As soon as I get Hibird back...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.78_

_Date: 30/12/12_

_12.57PM_

_._

E-eh! What do you mean by that! N-no!

**[ A few minutes for User Tsunayoshi Sawada to calm down...]**

Eh...Gomenasai for just now. Um...thanks for the compliment? I don't really think I look cute, but I guess it's natural by birth?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! Just realised today I forgot to upload 'Breaking the Law' and 'One-shots' Gomen for that! Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	9. Question batch 7

**Dear Reborn,**

**I love you. Will you marry me?**

**Hibari-kun,**

**Around what size are animals no longer considered small and cute?**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.79_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.30PM_

_._

My, how flattering. I'm sorry but I don't plan to marry yet.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.80_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.35PM_

_._

Tch. How would I know Herbivore?

**-Hibari**

* * *

**Hi Takeshi-kun!**

**I've been talking to myself a lot lately T_T I've been wondering if I have a mental problem? What do you think I should do? I even laugh evilly to myself. **

**Dear Giotto-kun,**

**I've read on a lot of fanfiction that you like cakes and sweets, things like that ( Like you go ballistic if you don't get them when you want ). Is it true? **

**Dear Fran,**

**What kind of romantic feelings do you have for the stupid knife-throwing prince?**

**Dear Bel-chan,**

**Is it true that it will cause war if your eye colour is revealed? **

**P.S. I am a princess from a certain world. Thus you have no choice but to answer. **

**-Mika**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.81_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.31PM_

_._

Hahaha, I'm guessing you're in a phase! It's normal so you'll grow out of it!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.82_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.32PM_

_._

I like them but...not exactly that much.

**-Giotto**

* * *

_Entry No.83_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.35PM_

_._

...What?...

**-Fran**

* * *

_Entry No.84_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_12.36PM_

_._

Shishishi, greetings to you then Principessa~ Yes, if my eyes were revealed there will be war~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! I just realised something too, can you guys show more love for the Varia? I only seen 3-4 questions involving the Varia... Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	10. Question batch 8

**In response to Hibari,**

**Well because you love them of course! Look at Hibird and Roll!**

**Tyl!Bel,**

**Why did your hair curl and your twin brother's is straight? Don't even think about throwing those knives princess.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.85_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.35PM_

_._

No, I don't Herbivore..

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.86_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.38PM_

_._

Shishishi, the **prince's **hair is no concern of yours peasant.

**-Belphegor**

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato:**

**What would you do if you walked into a threesome including Mukuro, Hibari, and Tsuna? (692718-Tsuna being the uke)**

**Reborn and Tsuna:**

**How would you react if you both woke up one day, together in the same bed, cuddling and naked? And what would you do if there were signs of *cough*sexual intercourse?**

**Reborn:**

**As a tutor to the Vongola Decimo, a mafia boss, shouldn't you be teaching him seducing techniques? After all, as a mafia boss, he might need to use some seducing to get what he wants.**

**Tsuna:**

**If you were shot with a bullet that made everyone around you (male and female) fall in love with you and make them want to "claim" you for themeselves, what would you do?**

**All of Tsuna's guardians:**

**What would you do if you walked into Mochida atttempting to rape Tsuna?**

**What would you do if Tsuna came home with hickey marks on his neck(and 'other' places) and refused to tell you where(who) he got them from?**

**-SkyDiveIntoYaoi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.87_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.43PM_

_._

W-What?! W-why would Jyuudaime-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Gokudera Hayato is currently spamming continuously.]**

* * *

_Entry No.88_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.45PM_

_._

HIIE! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.89_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.46PM_

_._

...I'm skipping on this...

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.90,91,92,93_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.47PM_

_._

...**What**?...

**-Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No. 94_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.48PM_

_._

**What**? How **dare **you ask that question Herbivore-

**[Connection disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Hibari Kyoya is currently emitting a murderous aura. We suggest that you take the following emergency procedures:**

**1) Lock all doors and windows**

**2) Grab as many furniture as possible and barricade the doors.**

**3) You may either hide in a cupboard and pray or leave the country for a few months.]**

* * *

_Entry No.95_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_6.55PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san doesn't understand what you are talking about!

**-Lambo**

* * *

**To Lussuria:**

**1) What is your favorite color?**

**2) What conditioner is best for people with fine hair?**

**To Squallo: **

**How does your hair keep growing if you never trim/cut it? Wouldn't you just get split ends?**

**To Xanxus:**

**1) What is your favorite alcoholic beverage?**

**2) How much paperwork do you have to do?**

**To Fran:**

**1) Who do you dislike more/is more annoying: Bel or Mukuro?**

**2) Have you ever tried to escape Mukuro/ the Varia?**

**To Bel:**

**1) Where do you get your knives?**

**2) Do you enjoy torturing Fran?**

**Levi:**

**I don't like you; Go away**

**- Paigecat**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.96_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.15PM_

_._

I love all sort of colours~ The best conditioner I reccomend is Sunsilk~ (Author's recommendation :P)

**-Lussuria**

* * *

_Entry No.97_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.16PM_

_._

VVVOII! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU, SCUM!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No.98_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.17PM_

_._

Why do I have to tell you, trash?

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No.98.5_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.18PM_

_._

Special appearance: The author! :D

Answering for Xanxus~ His favourite drink is Tequila and he doesn't do paperwork apparently...

**-Author**

* * *

_Entry No.99_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.23PM_

_._

In my opinion, Bel-sempai is more annoying. I've tried escaping from the Varia, didn't work though...

**-Flan**

* * *

_Entry No.100_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.25PM_

_._

Shishishi, I don't have to tell you~ Yes, I do like torturing Froggy~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

_Entry No.101_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.26PM_

_._

...*Emo in the corner*...

**-Leviathan**

* * *

**NYAHAHA. YOU, MY DEAR AUTHOR, WILL FOREVER BE PLAGUED WITH THIS CERTAIN PERSON ASKING QUESTIONS CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER- /shot**

**...**

**I shall show more love for the Varia. MUAHA- /shotyetagain**

**...**

**Dear ( super adorwable ) Super(adorwable)bi Squalo-san,**

**Apparently you lose a lot of hair because of stress caused by your stupid boss. What do you plan on doing because as far as I'm concerned, you'll be bold in the ( very ) near future.**

**Dear Kyo-san,**

**Let me be frank. I just feel like writing senseless questions because you are oh so easy to control. And my fangirl side apparently loves you. So if one day, you find Rokudo Mukuro drunk, somehow genderbend-ed and lying in front of your doorstep, what would you do?**

**P.S. This time it's Roll. Don't answer my question and you'll find a skinned hedgehog at the gates of Nami-chuu. **

**Dear Lal-chan,**

**I only found out recently that you and Colonello-san are engaged. *snickers* Tell me honestly how you feel about him. **

**Dear Byakuran-sama, **

**I have a request. Please stay away from my Shou-chan T_T**

**Dear Shou-chan,**

**I just wanted to say, I love YOUUU. I mean, we're already a couple right? What, you have a stomachache? Oh it's ok _ Mika-chan here will help youu **

**Dear everyone,**

**I heard that Tsuna was captured by rabid fangirls. What'cha gonna do? Oh, Tsuna, what'cha gonna do?**

**-Mika**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.101.5_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.27PM_

_._

Another special appearance: The author! (Again)

Hahaha, couldn't resist placing myself here for this batch :3 Thanks~ I appreciate the questions :3

**-Author**

* * *

_Entry No.102_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.30PM_

_._

VVOOII! **WHAT**?!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No.103_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.32PM_

_._

...You can have Rolls, I won't fall for it this time Herbivore.(Apparently, Hibari can respawn Rolls)

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.104_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.35PM_

_._

...I'm not letting anyone get into my life, thank you.

**-Lal mirch**

* * *

_Entry No.105_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.36PM_

_._

Fufufu, sure~ But only for a week. Aw, Tsuna-san got kidnapped? :3

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No.106_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.37PM_

_._

G-gah! Stay away from me!

**-Shoichi**

* * *

_Entry No.107_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.38PM_

_._

Ah! Jyuudaime, I'll save you!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.108_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.40PM_

_._

Hahi? Tsuna-kun was kidnapped? Haru will save him from the fangirls!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No.109_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.42PM_

_._

WHAT?! TSUNA-SAN WAS KIDNAPPED?! I WILL SAVE HIM TO THE EXTREAM!

**-Ryohei**

_Entry No.110_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.45PM_

_._

Hahaha, Tsuna was kidnapped? Looks like another Mafia game he made up!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.111_

_Date: 31/12/12_

_7.47PM_

_._

W-wha?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! This was the most entertaining batch I ever done :3 Thanks for showing more love to the Varia~ Now, how about the Shimon Famiglia? For my little Enma of course :3**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	11. Question batch 9

**To Author-chan:**

***Thank you for the tips about avoiding Kyo-chan. **

**To Kyo-chan:**

***I would just like to apologize for my rude question previously. *bows* **

**But I would like to ask, Do you regret being part of the Vongola? **

**To Chrome-chan: **

***I would also like to apologize for the previous rude question to you *also bows***

**I hope I don't offend you or make you upset about my question, but do you have any good memories with your real mother? Again, sorry if I'm bringing up your past *bows again***

**Tsu-Tsu:**

***If one of your guardian has been taken hostage (for example, uhh.. Chrome-chan?) and the ransom is for you to give up your position as Vongola Decimo, what would you do? Fight to get back Chrome-chan, give up your position, or ignore? And why?**

**To Squ-chan:**

***I am RP-ing you in a page. I think my skills aren't so good. Any tips? And I-I think you're kinda cool.. Only a little, though! U-uh.. Never mind.. -/-**

**To Enma-kun:**

***Do you really love Natsu-chan? Tsu-Tsu's box animal? **

**To all who bother to answer this question:**

***Any special or hidden talents?**

**And lastly, to everyone including Author-chan:**

**Happy New Year, minna-san**

**-Akward lil' Ayaka**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.111.5_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.40PM_

_._

Special appearance: Author!

Hehehe, I should stop putting myself in this... Glad to help. No one wants to get Kyo-kun's wrath... Happy new year to you too~

**-Author**

* * *

_Entry No.112_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.42PM_

_._

No, I do not regret joining the Vongola. Ever since I joined I had plenty of herbivores to bite to death.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.113_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.44PM_

_._

Um, I had some g-good memories but e-ever since I signed that c-contract with Mukuro-sama, I can't seem t-to remember it... H-Happy new year to you too! My hidden talent is s-singing...

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.114_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.45PM_

_._

Um...I would first fight to get Chrome back of course! But on the other hand, giving up being the Vongola 10th doesn't sound bad... Happy new year! I don't have any special talents...

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.115_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.46PM_

_._

VVOII! WHY ARE YOU ACTING AS ME SCUM?!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No.116_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.50PM_

_._

...Yes, I do like Natsu...but isn't it a cat? I guess I don't have a special talent...

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.117_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.55PM_

_._

HAPPY NEW YEAR! MY REASOLUTION IS TO THE EXTREAM! MY SPECIAL TALENT IS TO BE EXTREAM!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.118_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.58PM_

_._

Kufufu, happy new year to you as well~ My special talent is to possess people~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.119_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_12.59PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san's special talent is to sing!

**-Lambo**

* * *

**To Enma:**

**1) Do you own any pets?**

**2) Have you confessed to Adelheid yet? (PS I wish you luck)**

**3) Do YOU have paperwork?**

**4) What's your favorite subject in school?**

**To Adelheid:**

**1) You like Enma, Don't you? (It's okay!)**

**2) What committee do you lead? (I forgot...)**

**To Julie:**

**1) Have you ever been called a pervert in public?**

**2) Have you ever gotten slapped?**

**To Tsuna:**

**When was the last time you were bullied?**

**- Paigecat**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.120_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.00PM_

_._

Er...I don't own any pets. I-I don't like Adelheid! S-she's only like a sister to me! Um...occasionally I do have paperwork to do.

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.121_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.05PM_

_._

No, I don't. I lead the Liquidation commitee. **(Author: She likes Julie)**

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No.122_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.07PM_

_._

Heheh, once or twice. Most of the time, I get slapped by Adelheid because I flirted with a few cute girls~

**-Julie**

* * *

_Entry No.123_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.08PM_

_._

Eh...A few months ago?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

**Dear Kyo-san,**

**1)Can you let me join the disciplinary committee? Pretty please? I've had so much fun playing with adorable Hibird and Roll. I am also a qualified shinigami and I have decent combat skills :3 Please please please please or...I know! I'll tell Reborn that I saw you and Dino-kun kissing! Besides...you haven't bitten me to death for previously capturing your precious kawaii animals :P **

**2)*sobs* Actually, Shou-chan broke my heart. I'm so sad. Can you do something about it? I'm in Namimori right now, sobbing on a bench. We-we both attend Nami-chuu...**

**Dear Shou-chan,**

**Mou! How could you be so mean to your girlfriend? *starts sobbing* You're such a meanie! *runs to Byakuran and buries face in said person's shirt* **

**Dear Kyoko-chan,**

**Do you know that Tsuna's been crushing on you for god knows how long? **

**Dear Enma-kun,**

**You're so dame it's adorable! Can I cuddle with you? Don't worry, I'll make sure Shou-chan won't send White Spell people after you!**

**Dear Shittopi-chan,**

**Please tell me how you figured out that Gokudera Hayato was a U.M.A.**

**Dear Goku-chan,**

**1)If you found Tsuna hugging Yamamto, what would you do?**

**2)Let me tell you a secret *whispers* Tsu-kun is actually secretly going out with-*gets cut off***

**Dear Bel-chan,**

**It's me, the Principessa again! Do you have romantic feelings for the froggy boy? Is it that fun to stick knives in his head? Could you teach me how to?**

**-Mika**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.124_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.10PM_

_._

**What**? Herbivore how **dare** you threaten me... I'll **bite **you to death...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.125_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.12PM_

_._

A-ah! Um... gomen about previously...but can we keep a distance?

**-Shoichi**

* * *

_Entry No.126_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.13PM_

_._

A-ah? H-he has?

**-Kyoko**

* * *

_Entry No.127_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.14PM_

_._

E-eh?! W-what? Um... I owe Tsuna-san a favor s-so I guess okay?

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.128_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.20PM_

_._

Isn't it obvious? He was writing in some kind of strange language all the time!

**-Shittopi-chan**

* * *

_Entry No.129_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.25PM_

_._

If Jyuudaime did then I guess something happened to the baseball freak? What?! Who's Jyuudaime going out with?

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.130 _

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.30PM_

_._

Shishishi, are you **trying **to imply that I'm gay Principessa? Never mind. Shishishi, yes it's fun to stab Froggy~ You can just toss a few knives and that's it~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

**Enma,**

**Who is uke in your relationship with Tsuna? I like to think Tsuna is forever uke, but you are so submissive! And Tsuna might go into HDWM and be a seme..**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.131_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.40PM_

_._

E-Eh?! W-what?!

**-Enma**

* * *

**To Enma**

**1. How do you really feel for Tsuna-chan?**

**2. Have you ever had a wet dream before?**

**To Tsuna**

**you happy you are friends with enma-kun?**

**To all the male characters**

**1. If someone said that Tsu-chan is more suited to be a mafia's mistress than what would you do?**

**-innocent-orange-sky**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.132_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.43PM_

_._

Eh? I only feel as a friend for Tsuna-san...A-and, n-no! How would Tsuna-san be suited to be a Mafia's mistress?

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.133_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.45PM_

_._

Yes! I'm very happy to be friends with Enma-kun! What are you talking about?! How would I be more suited to be a Mafia's mistress!?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.134_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.46PM_

_._

Oh? How would Dame-Tsuna be suited to be a Mafia's mistress?

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.135_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.50PM_

.

Hahaha, but isn't Tsuna a guy?

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.136_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.52PM_

_._

What?! How would Jyuudaime be a Mafia's mistress?!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.137_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.53PM_

_._

WHY WOULD TSUNA BE A MAFIA'S MISTRESS TO THE EXTREAM!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.138_

_Date:1/1/13_

_1.55PM_

_._

Guhahaha, what a Mafia's Mistress?

**-Lambo**

* * *

**Yamamoto:So how old where you when you first started playing baseball?**

**Gokudera: Have you ever watched dream eater marry?**

**Everyone:Favorite food?**

**Lambo: Grape or strawberry?**

**Kyoko:Did Nana teach you to cook?**

**-Gizmo Takamura/ Full Katekyo Fairy**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.139_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_1.57PM_

_._

Hahaha, I was about 10! My favorite food is Sushi!

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.140_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.00PM_

_._

Yes, I have. I suspect that Merry Nightmare is a UMA! And I don't have a favorite food.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.141_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.05PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san likes grapes! Lambo-san's favorite food is Grapes, octopus balls and gumdrops!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No.142_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.07PM_

_._

No, I learnt it when I was young, by my mother! My favorite food is Cakes!

**-Kyoko**

* * *

_Entry No.143_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.10PM_

_._

My favorite food is Nami flavored miso soup if you want to know.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.144_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.11PM_

_._

My favorite food is Marshmallows!

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No.145_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.13PM_

_._

My favorite food is Salisbury Steak.

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.146_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.15PM_

_._

Hn...my favorite food is Hamburger steak.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.147_

_Date: 1/1/13_

_2.20PM_

_._

M-my favorite food is Chocolate and M-malt sugar...

**-Chrome**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! Thanks for listening to my request! I have none now~ I have school tomorrow so I might not be updating per normal but I'll still update, okay? Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	12. Question batch 10

**For Enma**

**I know how you feel getting bullied we're the same! Can I be your onii-chan?**

**For Julie**

**Do you seriously like Adel-chan or Chrome-chan?**

**For Aoba Koyo**

**I like your name seriously why does people tease your name.. -_- Please have a math test with Ryouhei**

**For the 10th and 1st Generation Guardians**(Author: Not sure which Famiglia...so I'll go with Shimon then?)

**What do I do if my friend get bullied and he was about to die... What do I do?! *panicks***

**-from Christine-chan**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.147_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.40PM_

_._

E-eh? I-if you don't mind, s-sure... Maybe you should try to get someone strong than the people who are bullying your friends? :/

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.148_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.42PM_

_._

I like both~ If your friend happens to be a guy then just leave him, he'll probably stand up by himself~ If your friend is a girl then you can always call me~ ;-*

**-Julie**

* * *

_Entry No.149_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.44PM_

_._

I guess because my name literally means 'Red leaves' and 'Green leaves'. G-gah! I hear the boxing idiot calling me, bye! ^_^|||

**-Koyo**

* * *

_Entry No.150_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.47PM_

_._

Do you not have a Liquidation/Discipline Committee to handle the problem?

**-Adelheid**

* * *

_Entry No.151_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.49PM_

_._

You should protect your friend. :-]

**-Kaoru**

* * *

_Entry No.152_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.50PM_

_._

You should do whatever you think is right! =O

**-Shittopi-chan**

* * *

_Entry No.153_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.52PM_

_._

I think you should protect your friend but remember to alert the authority. =]

**-Rauji**

* * *

_Entry No.154_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_8.55PM_

_._

I think that you should protect your friend. But make sure you can protect yourself first, if you can't then you should get back up. If you do stand up for him/her, then get in a fight, make sure not to kill anyone... ^.^

**-Shimon**

* * *

**To Enma-kun: **

***Eh? I thought Natsu-chan was a lion cub? o x o**

**To Squ-chan:**

***Beacuse I want to. It's really fun to put you in emotional and physical pain in which you react to funnily. Hehe. T u T**

**To Tsu-chan:**

***Tsu-chan! Don't be like that! You're fit for being Decimo than anyone will ever be! Well, since you are descendant of Ieyasu-san..**

**A-anyways, on to my question! Have you ever though even once of letting the people that bully you (Ahem, Mochida) know that you are the boss of the strongest and most powerful mafia famiglia in the whole world? **

**To Mukuro-san:**

***Just curious, how many bodies have you already possessed? o u o**

**To Ohime-sama, I mean Bel-sama,**

***How does it feel slicing your own flesh? I would like to try it, I've been curious as to what my blood looks like. o - o**

**To Fran-chan:**

***Which do you like better? Varia or Kokuyo? And who is your favorite companion in that group? **

**To Kyo-chan:**

***Ah, yes.. I have been expecting that to be your answer. **

**Anywho, just asking, How do you feel about fangirls and fanboys? **

**To Lambo-kun:**

***Would you like some grape candy? u **

**To those who bother answering this:**

***If you aren't in the mafia, what do you think would you be doing right now? **

**To Author-chan:**

***Gomen if I'm bothering you! I just wanted to wish you luck on school!**

**-KagamineRin81**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.155_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_9.00PM_

_._

It is? I'm not pretty sure myself...but I think it's a cat... If I weren't in the Mafia then I would be spending my time happily with my deceased family... :'(

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.156_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_9.05PM_

_._

VVOOII! WHAT SCUM?! :-[

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No.157_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_9.07PM_

_._

A-ah? I guess not, since I want to be friends with everyone. I guess I'll be living as normally as the average guy if I weren't in the Mafia. :)

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.158_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_9.10PM_

_._

Kufufu, I've possessed more bodies than your little mind can ever think of~ I'll be an illusionist, Mafia or not.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.159_

_Date: 2/1/13_

_9.13PM_

_._

Ushishishi, the **prince **only feels a scratch if you decide to cut yourself, remember I can always drop by for a visit and **help **you~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

_Entry No.160_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.15PM_

_._

To tell the truth, neither actually. Shisho keeps stabbing me and Bel-sempai keeps making me wear the frog hat **and **stabbing me... Guess I would prefer Shisho's side? None of them on either side are liked by me. I guess I would be playing by the river if I didn't find Shisho?

**-Flan**

* * *

_Entry No.161_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.20PM_

_._

They're Herbivores stupid enough to try to get bitten to death...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.162_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.24PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san will take all the grape candies! You can be my henchmen since you have some!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No.162.5_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.30PM_

_._

Yup...I should stop putting myself in this... -.- anyways, thanks!

**-Author**

* * *

**Dear the greatest hitman, aka reborn,**

**i hope i did not interrupt you with my questions. I'm wondering if you will leave vongola after tsuna become the next vongola boss. Also, have you ever wondering to marry someone in the future? Do you have your own rules to accept a certain job? If your job requires you to kill a couple with a child, would you still continue your job? Thank you for your time.**

**Dear who-ever-that-want-to-answer-my-question,**

**i actually have a bit problem with myself. I have what you call multiple personality disorder? (unsure) i would like some advice for my problem.**

**Dear vongola primo and decimo's guardians and reborn,**

**if you were all to never met tsuna and giotto, what do you think you'll be? **

**Dear the first cedef boss, alaude,**

**what is the real reason of the foundation of cedef?**

**To shimon cozart,**

**is it true that shimon famiglia's crest is made based on the shape of your eyes?**

**-Rilliane**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.163_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.31PM_

_._

(Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the last chapter 'Ciao!Ciao!')

I would leave, but Dame-Tsuna resembles Primo doesn't he? So even if he went on to be Vongola Decimo, I would still train him to be Vongola Neo Primo. I might marry, considering I get bored being a freelance hitman and want to start a family. No, I don't really have rules for jobs. If I was required to kill all three, I will since I won't be killing the father only, causing the mother and child to be abandoned and for the same reason for the other two. Quite many people have your problem as well, it'll grow out I believe. I guess I would stay as a Freelance Hitman. **(Author: Me too! :D. One moment I'm an angel and the other, I'm the devil :))**

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.164_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_3.32PM_

_._

The true reason the CEDEF was created because Primo suspected that someone set him up and so, the CEDEF was created to keep an eye on the Vongola, it can also be considered as a second Vongola. If I didn't meet Giotto, I would be pursuing my ambitions like how I am now I think. Your split personalities might be caused by something you did? I'm quite sure it'll grow out, if you don't mind, I have a mob to kill.

**-Alaude**

* * *

_Entry No.165_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.05PM_

_._

Hahaha, I guess if I never met Tsuna then I wouldn't know Squalo and learn Pop's Shigure style. I guess your split personalities are natural? Just don't mind it and maybe it'll go away. ^.^

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.166_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.13PM_

_._

I WOULD BE EXTREAMILY NOT EXTREAM SINCE WITHOUT MEETING TSUNA I WOULD NEVER MEET THAT LUSSURIA GUY!

**-Ryohei**

* * *

_Entry No.167_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.14PM_

_._

There will be no difference wheather I meet that Omnivore or not.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.168_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.15PM_

_._

Tch. I guess I would still be 'Smokin' bomb Hayato' (Or 'Hurricane bomb') and not the Vongola's right hand man.

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.169_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.16PM_

_._

Kufufu, I would still meet Vongola anyways.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.170_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.17PM_

_._

I-I guess I would h-have d-died s-since without B-Bossu, Mukuro-sama wouldn't m-meet me...

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.171_

_Date: 4/1/14_

_4.18PM_

_._

I guess I would still be playing my instruments and enjoying life?

**-Asari**

* * *

_Entry No.172_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.19PM_

_._

Nufufu, if I didn't meet Primo then I guess I wouldn't have met my dear Elena.

**-Daemon**

* * *

_Entry No.173_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.20PM_

_._

I guess I would still be a cowardly spoiled son...

**-Lampo**

* * *

_Entry No. 174_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.21PM_

_._

Guhahaha, Lambo-san would have killed Reborn if Lambo-san didn't meet Tsuna-san!

**-Lambo**

* * *

_Entry No.175_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.22PM_

_._

I guess I would still be a preist in a church if I didn't meet Giotto.

**-Knuckle**

* * *

_Entry No.176_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.23PM_

_._

Hm? We will at least meet once since we are childhood friends.

**-G.**

* * *

_Entry No.177_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.26PM_

_._

Heheh, yes the crest was actually based on that but it's the irises, not the shape.

**-Shimon**

* * *

**Dear Kyo-san,**

**1 : IT'S SO FUN TALKING TO YOU. And you still haven't bitten me to death :3 NYA. I'm attending Nami-chuu starting tomorrow! Can I join the Disciplinary Committee pweease? You can have a fight with my ex-(carnivore)boyfriend, Yagami Kazuma. So, pweease? *puppy-dog eyes sparkling* **

**2 : *transforms into a female Hibird look-alike * HIBARI! HIBARI! *poops in your hair* **

**Dear Bel-chan,**

**The Principessa is once again at your service! You're an epic person to have a conversation with :3 Say, what would you do if you saw Xanxus-sama giggling and blushing? **

**Dear Goku-chan,**

**As I was saying, the person whom Tsuna is going out with is *insert epic silence* A SECRET. HAHAHAHAHA. **

**Dear Shou-chan,**

**I could never stay away from someone as adorable as you. But then again, we're having a long-distance relationship right? So when you asked me to keep a distance, you didn't seem to have realised that I'm keeping a LOOONG distance from you o_O Anyway, nya, I have a picture of you sleeping while taking your shirt off halfway. Perfect blackmail material, ne? **

**Dear Varia, **

**What would you do if you found Squ-chan bald? ( I MEAN, the stress of handling Xanxus-sama FINALLY got to him as Mr Rebokku so kindly warned )**

**-Mika**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.178_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.30PM_

_._

Hn, I'll **bite **you to death Hebivore-

**[Connection Disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Hibari Kyoya is currently emitting a muderous aura. We suggest you take the following actions for your health:**

**1) Lock all and any doors and windows.**

**2) Barricade them.**

**3) You may hide in the cupboard, covering yourself in layers of blankets or leave the country till User Hibari Kyoya forgets about it.**

**4) Pray to god you will not be found.]**

* * *

_Entry No.179_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.34PM_

_._

Ushishishi, **what**? Principessa, you have a **very** active imagination... I guess I would be lauging if Squalo did go bald, Shishishi~

**-Belphegor**

* * *

_Entry No.180_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.35PM_

_._

Gah! Damn woman!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.181_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.37PM_

_._

E-eh?! How, how did you get past Vongola's base defences?!

**-Shoichi**

* * *

_Entry No.182_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.40PM_

_._

I agree with Bel-sempai for the first time...

**-Flan**

* * *

_Entry No.183_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.41PM_

_._

It's none of my concern... I expect my payment by the end of this week.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No.184_

_Date: 4/1/13_

_4.42PM_

_._

If Squ-chan did, I would be glad to lend him some of my wigs~

**-Lussuria**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, minna-san! Update :D! I had a great day at school this week~ Just to inform you guys, I'll be updating on either Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays okay? :3 I'm thinking of joining the Discipline committee in my Sec school, for obvious reasons XD we call it Student Council there. Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading~**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	13. Question batch 11

**For the Varia:**

**If Xanxus actually a lovely girl, Squalo is actually a sweet girl that doesn't talk that much, Bel is actually a sweet princess that have a sweet relationship with Rasiel as a sister, Lussuria is actually a real man (which is probably good) and have a fatherly with you all, Levi is actually a burned ash that no one know which Xanxus really HATE (and I really hate), what will you say?**

**By the way, you all can't kill me or assassinate me or eliminate me or something else because you all won't know where is me, who is me, where I lived, and you don't have choice to ignore me. Why? I have thousand of blackmail materials let's see... Xanxus x Squalo, Bel x Fran, Squalo as Rapunzel... well, many more**

**For Enma and Tsuna**

**I love you two. You two look fantastic and epic in HDWM! You two look cute and really adorable even thought you two are dame... How can peoples bullies such a cutie like you two? Let me be be your sister!**

**For Chrome-chan**

**Good luck on Mukuro. *grin***

**For Mukuro**

**Chrome loves you do you love her? I support you two!**

**For Tsuna and Kyoko**

**I bless you to be a husband and wive! Your welcome :)**

**For Fran**

**Hey, why actually is Bel and Mukuro pissed of you? You look so cute and adorable. I love how you speak! Can I be your nee-chan or your best friend? **

**For the Disciplinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya**

**I really respect you. You are cool! SO COOL! Oh, and by the way, I love Namimori's School Anthem so much! Go out with me, nee? Thank You very much**

**For Hibird**

**Can you sing the longer version of Namimori Anthem?**

**Did Hibari really teach you how to sing and speak?**

**Can you reply me? You are really clever**

**To TsunTsun**

**Natsu really cute, can I play with him? Oh, and can I pay you a visit later? I want to taste some of Nana-san's food!**

**To Maman**

**Can you give me recipe of thousand foods?**

**You are really good in cooking.**

**To Mammon**

**I accidentally hacked into your bank account. And I use some of it. Can I keep your bank account? I have blackmail materials.**

**To Bel**

**Tell me your eyes color or I'll blackmail to the death.**

**To Reborn:**

**Can you tutor me? I can pay you with blackmail materials, Mammon's bank account, and thousand of guns if you want.**

**To Author-san:**

**It's not EXTREAM it's EXTREME!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**- Rio Sawada**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.185,186,187,188,189,190_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.22PM_

_._

...**What**?...

**-Varia (Sorry, lazy :P)**

* * *

_Entry No.191_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.25PM_

_._

E-eh? T-thanks? I guess I-I look weak so, other people bully me... Um...If you and A-Adelheid don't mind, then I guess you can?

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.192_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.30PM_

_._

Eh? Eto...thanks! Sure if you don't mind! I'm sure Natsu will be glad to make a new friend! Sure you can visit! Eh! W-what do you mean!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.193_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.35PM_

_._

E-eh! W-what do you m-mean!

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.194_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.38PM_

_._

Oya,oya? My cute little soldier does? Kufufu, I might return the feelings~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.195_

_Date: 6/1/13_

_6.39PM_

_._

Eh? I have no idea why Shisho and Bel-Sempai hates me... You can be my friend if you get Bel-Sempai to stop making me wear the frog hat...

**-Flan**

* * *

_Entry No.196_

_Date: 11/1/13_

_3.20PM_

_._

You are supposed to obey me Hebivore. I will bite you to death for asking that...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.197_

_Date: 11/1/13_

_3.25PM_

_._

Hibari! Hibari! Herbivore! Hebivore! Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~

**-Hibird(Translated by U.M.A expert, Gokudera)**

* * *

_Entry No.198_

_Date: 11/1/13_

_3.45PM_

_._

Ah? Sure! I'll ask Tsu-kun to give it to you!

**-Nana**

* * *

_Entry No.199_

_Date: 11/1/13_

_3.46PM_

_._

No...I expect you give me all the cash you used back and my payment by this Sunday..

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No.200_

_Date:11/1/13_

_3.50PM_

_._

Ushishishi, you **can't** because I am the **Prince**

**-Belphegor**

* * *

_Entry No.201_

_Date: 11/1/13_

_3.55PM_

_._

Sorry, but I am currently not accepting students. But if I am, I will consider your blackmail payment.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.201.5_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.13PM_

_._

Crap -.- You guys must hate me now... Okay, 4/5th special appearance from the author! Oops, my bad!

**-Author**

* * *

**Some questions:**

**To Alaude-san: Do you mind if I join CEDEF? What is the requirement?**

**To Xanxus-san: Do you mind kicking Levi out from Varia?**

**To Annoying Octopus (Levi): You're sucks! Get your a** out from Varia! **

**To Kyo-kun: Do you mind if I call you Kyo-kun? What would be the requirement to joins the DC?**

**To Squalo-san: Need a secretary to do paperwork? I can help out,if you want. :)**

**To Kira-san (the Author): Cool Questions and Answers Page! Love it! XD**

**Ciao ciao**

**-Gale**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.202_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.20PM_

_._

I do not mind, you must pass my examination to join the CEDEF. I warn you, there is no second chance...

**-Alaude**

* * *

_Entry No.203_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.25PM_

_._

I don't fucking **care** Trash. As long as they have Varia Quality.

**-Xanxus**

* * *

_Entry No.204_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.27PM_

_._

Never!

**-Leviathan**

* * *

_Entry No.205_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.29PM_

_._

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore. Go to Kusakabe.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.206_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.30PM_

_._

VVOOII! DO YOU EVEN HAVE VARIA QUALITY SCUM?!

**-Squalo**

* * *

_Entry No.206.5_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.35PM_

_._

Here I go again -.- Anyway, thanks! :D

**-Author**

* * *

**Enma and Tsuna: You and Tsuna is so cute! I am going to write a EnmaXTsuna fanfic soon... what should i write about though.**

**Mukuro: Ufufufu When did you learn to laugh "Kufufufu" Did you get some inspiration off somebody?**

**Kyouya: Hmm... where get the phrase "I'll bite you to death"? Oh and can you tell me about Namimori school's rules? And can you sing the school song since i am transfering soon... and i am interested in your Disciplinary club... can i join without that haircut...**

**Goku: What were you doing in the closet with Yama yesterday?**

**Chrome: Do you think you're cute? Do you plan on dating Mukuro? Ufufufu.**

**Kyoko: Tsuna likes you more than a friend and wish if you can be his partner romantically... ufufufu.**

**-Drago123**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.207,208_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.36PM_

_._

W-What?

**-Tsuna, Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.209_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.39PM_

_._

Kufufu, I laugh like that as I passed 6 stages of hell.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.210_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.40PM_

_._

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore. Transferees are to look for Kusakabe.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.211_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.42PM_

_._

I-I was looking for Uri! I have no idea why Baseball freak was there!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.212_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.55PM_

_._

Anou...n-no actually...N-no!

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.213_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_11.57PM_

_._

W-what!

**-Kyoko**

* * *

**Dear Hibari Kyo-chan, **

**I heard that someone just mess with your life. well, sucks to be you. anyways, i still have some questions for you. it's your choice to answer it or not, but i would love to think you're a chicken and have no pride if you don't answer my questions. i was wondering if your discipline committee takes new recruit every year. and if you do, what kind of personality will you choose? will a cute one do? oh, and do you know that hibird wil taste good if you grill it with teriyaki sauce? **

**Dear Pineapple king, rokudo mukuro-sama, (be grateful i put -sama in your name, you idiot)**

**I think you should start changing your hairstyle because it look dull and annoying. don't you know that anyone who walk 5 meter radius around you turned into a walking pineapple zombie? well, it's all your fault.. at least that melon head aka Daemon spade wear suitable clothes than you. you lose to that melon head, you freaking pineapple head. oh, and you should also change your laughing style. it's freaking people out. you won't have a chance to get married if you don't do as i say... **

**Dear Reborn-sama,**

**Just so you know, i love writing to you. and i really admire you. you're a very cool person and i would love to become your student, though you only teach mafia candidate. huhuhu... anyways, i have some questions. if by any chance Tsuna changed his mind and become the vongola decimo, will you stay by his side as his advisor or will you leave him? when you return to your original body, do you cosplay as well? oh, and you look gorgeous when you're in your original body... i really really admire you... kyaa!**

**Dear Arcobaleno, **

**It was nice to know all of you. i was wondering what kind of job were you all doing when all of you met before you were cursed? and what are your first impressions of each other?**

**Dear Storm Arcobaleno, Fon-san, **

**Is it true that you can't eat spicy food? do you wear other attire than your usual ones? have you ever tried a suit before? how did you met i-pin? and how come you look like hibari and alaude? are the three of you somehow related or what? **

**Dear Vongola Primo Giotto-sama, **

**I'm sorry if i was bothering you. i knew that you were busy with your paperworks. sorry... oh, by the way, i was wondering, are you rich when you're child? and i was wondering about the vongola mansion. did you buy that mansion, or is it originally yours? is it true that i heard you gain money from casino and you were using your hyper intuition to win that? did all of along with your guardians live together? what are your favourite past time? **

**Dear Vongola Primo and Decimo generations and reborn, **

**If by any chance that mafia, hitman, assasins and underworld business did not exist, how do you think it will affect your life? how do you feel about that? and what do you think you will be if those were to happen? **

**Thanks for the time!**

**-Riilliane**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.214_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_12.00PM_

_._

**What**? I'll **bite **you to death Herbivore-

**[Connection Disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Hibari Kyoya is currently emitting a murderous aura. We strongly suggest that you take the following emergency procedures:**

**1) Lock all and any door and windows**

**2) Barricade all doors**

**3)Either leave the country for a year or take all the blankets to cover yourself in the closet**

**4)Pray to Kami-sama he does not find you]**

* * *

_Entry No.215_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_12.25PM_

_._

Kufufu, **what**? You better be looking over your shoulder every second you-

**[Connection Disabled]**

**[We apologise for the diconnection. User Mukuro Rokudo is currently spamming and emitting a muderous aura. We strongly suggest you take the emergency procedures above.]**

* * *

_Entry No.216_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_12.50PM_

_._

Well, how flattering. Even if Dame-Tsuna decides to be Vongola Decimo, I will still stay with him to train him as Vongola Neo Primo. I was a freelance Hitman back then and I didn't have any first impression. If the Mafia didn't exist, I guess won' affect me much and I think I would be a regular home tutor.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.217_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_12.53PM_

_._

I was a Kempo master and I didn't have much of a first impression. Yes, sadly as an Acrobaleno/Baby, I can't eat spicy foods or I'l tear up. I don't really wear anything else than my usual outfit. I met I-pin while training and she wanted me to train her and I don't really know why I look like both of them. I am Hibari's distant relative though, I can't realy talk about it or he will bite me to death.

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No.218_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.05PM_

_._

I would still be in COMSUBIN,hey. I only had a first impression on Lal mirch, hey.

**-Collonelo**

* * *

_Entry No.219_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.13PM_

_._

I would be training students at COMSUBIN. I don't give first impressions either.

**-Lal mirch**

* * *

_Entry No.220_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.14PM_

_._

I would be a freelance Hitman and I expect my payment tomorrow. What I feel is none of your concern.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No.221_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.18PM_

_._

I would be inventing things. The only impression I got was from Reborn.

**-Verde**

* * *

_Entry No.222_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.20PM_

_._

I will be a Stuntman and a Hitman. My impression was that all the other Acrobalenos were bullies!

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No.223_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.23PM_

_._

I would be caring for my Famiglia. I can't say that I have much of a first impression.

**-Yuni**

* * *

_Entry No.224_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.24PM_

_._

No worries, I asked my guardians to finish the rest of the 12000 paperworks. I was an average child back then. I bought the mansion after creating the Vongola. No, it's not true... I gained funds by alligning with other Famiglia. Yes, we all lived together in the mansion though Alaude isn't home most of the time. I guess my favorite pass time is when I am completely free of paperworks, missions and the such.

**-Giotto**

* * *

_Entry No.225_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_1.50PM_

_._

If there wasn't the Mafia, then I would still be Dame-Tsuna I guess but at least my life won't be in danger!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.226_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.05PM_

_._

E-eh? I guess I would just continue being bullied with no friends...

**-Enma**

* * *

**Reborn,**

**OH MY GOD. If you ever want to get married I would say yes in a heartbeat. We are practically married anyways, even though no one, not even I *sob, sob* am worthy of your godliness. You are so perfect! You would be the best husband in the world, because you are the best at everything! Marry me dammit! I love you! *starts crying***

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.227_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.07PM_

_._

...

**-Reborn**

* * *

**Gokudera: If Tsuna called you onii-chan or something like that what would you do?**

**Enma: have you ever tried any sports?**

**Mammon:I Must know Why did you change your name to mammon and not keep viper!? -slips her 100 dollar bills- Just as well are you guy or girl? -slips another 100 dollar-**

**Lussuria:Why we never see your eyes your like Belphegor or something.**

**-Full Katekyo Fairy/ Gizmo Takamura**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.228_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.09PM_

_._

If Jyuudaime would do that then I would die happy!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.229_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.10PM_

_._

I did try a few...but it didn't turn out so well...

**-Enma**

* * *

_Entry No.230_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.11PM_

_._

I'm sorry but 200 dollar aren't enough for me to answering those questions. I'll accept it as payment for me.

**-Mammon**

* * *

_Entry No.231_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.12PM_

_._

It's because it give me a mysterious aura, Darling~

**-Lussuria**

* * *

**Reborn:**

**1) Which do you prefer: being a hit-man or being a Tutor?**

**2) Are you proud of Tsuna's accomplishments?**

**3) What kind of movie do you like?**

**4) Did you always have Leon with you; if not how did you meet him?**

**Tsuna:**

**1) Have you noticed how much like Vongola Primo you look?**

**2) Just curious, do you know how to cook?**

**Hibari-san:**

**1) How did you get your "I'll bite you to death" Catch phrase and please don't bite me to death; I'd prefer to keep my bones intact, thank you very much.**

**2) Who gave you your tonfas?**

**To any who wish to answer:**

**1) How many times have you felt the urge to face palm.**

**2) How many times have you followed through with said urge?**

**And finally Mukuro:**

**1) How many times have you stabbed Fran?**

**2) Just curious, how did your laugh come about?**

**That's about it.**

**Ciao, Ciao.**

**HxC**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No. 232_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.15PM_

_._

Actually, I prefer being both like how I am now. Yes acutally, I am proud of Dame-Tsuna achiements. I like all movies. I had Leon ever since I became a Hitman.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.233_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.20PM_

_._

Eh? I do? Um...no, I can't cook... I had quite numberous time that I wanted to facepalm but I never really did..

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.234_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.23PM_

_._

Tch. It is none of your concern Herbivore.

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.235_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.24PM_

_._

I had lots of times that I wanted to facepalm but I didn't do it incase Bel-Sempai and Shisho decide to stab me.

**-Flan**

* * *

_Entry No.236_

_Date: 12/1/13_

_2.25PM_

_._

Kufufu, I have stabbed Flan as many time as I wanted to. Go ahead and count by watching that Anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn that somehow is similar to us. I got that laugh after destroying the Estraneo Famiglia.

**-Mukuro**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey Minna-san! Sorry that I'm late! I'm still drafting a Flan one-shot for the One-shots so please be patient! I'm exhausted to tell the truth... I changed the name of the Q&A so it sounds better :3 Hope the character aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off, **_

_**~Kira~**_


	14. Question batch 12

**To Talbot:**

**I totally suck at repairing junk and stuff! Could you possibly take me in as a student! :)**

**To LongChamp family: **

**Everyone seems to not like your family, but I do! :DDD**

**If I remember correctly, you only have two other members in your family, a tutor and yourself. Can I be your cloud guardian?**

**To Jagger:**

**All of the Arcobaleno's faces are sexy! What the junk happened to yours?**

**To Haru:**

**People say I look like you! :) Why do you like making clothes!**

**To Basil:**

**I want to lock you in my closet for the rest of my life! I exist for you! You just have to find me! Will you love me too? :DDD**

**To EVERYONE, I repeat, EVERYONE!:**

**If you were stranded on an island and had to eat the people around you, who would the first and last person you would eat and why?**

**1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827**

**1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827**

**1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827 1827**

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD **

**YOU GUYS SHOULD GET TOGETHER! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD**

**-onewiththetree**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.237_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.32PM_

_._

Sure why not? But however, are you from the Vongola?

**-Talbot**_[1]_

* * *

_Entry No.238_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.58PM_

_._

Haha! Thanks! But my Famiglia doesn't have guardians~ I have a date with Mechiko Futon later~(Random name -.-)

**-Longchamp**

* * *

_Entry No.239_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.40PM_

_._

We do not have any openings nor guardians

**-Mangusta**

* * *

_Entry No.240_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.43PM_

_._

I am not an Acrobaleno.

**-Jagger**

* * *

_Entry No.241_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.44PM_

_._

Hahi! Really? You must look very cute then!~ I like making clothes because I think that making clothes is a good way to express yourself~ Haru thinks that she will not eat anyone..

**-Haru**_[2]_

* * *

_Entry No.242_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_5.46PM_

_._

...Thy thanks thou for being so fond to thy, but thy are not interested in dating yet. Thy shall starve to death before eating anyone

**-Basilicum**

* * *

_Entry No.243_

_Date: 18/1/13_

_6.10PM_

_._

Hnn... I would just eat the Herbivores...I'll **bite **you to death Herbivore...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.244_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_10.55AM_

_._

Kufufu, I would eat Vongola if I had to

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.245_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_10.58AM_

_._

HHIEE! What are you saying Mukuro?! I-I...!

**[Connection Disabled]**

**[We apologise for the disconnection. User Sawada Tsunayoshi has went beserk.]**

* * *

_Entry No.246_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.00AM_

_._

I'm sure I would have mashmallows to at least not eat anyone, especially Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~

**-Byakuran**

* * *

_Entry No.247_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.03PM_

_._

W-what? A-Argh, my stomach...

**-Shoichi**

* * *

**To Reborn: You are really sexy, I give you that, but I don't like your sadistic streaks toward poor Tsuna. This is a little request from a person who admire you: Can you be a little bit easier on Tsuna and don't turn him into a fool in front of other people? And since you're sexy you should drag him to an underwear store to choose something sexy and suit a future mafia boss for him. Yes you pay, he's your student.**

**To Tsuna: What do you think about Gokudera-kun? You can say anything, I will keep secret! Trust me! I'm the best friend anyone could ever have because I have the same Zodiac sign as Dino! What do you think he should change for your liking? (like his head-bashing everytime he thinks he did wrong to you?) Do you like him? How much? (not in THAT way even though I would LOVE it if you like him that way). And what's your specialty aside from fighting and making people fall in love with you?**

**To Gokudera: *secretly gave Tsuna's answers to you* What do you think? Do you think you can become the best right hand man now? What can Maman's cooking rival to? I know Tsuna loves eating her food so will you learn cooking from her? If you want to be close to Tsuna just get as close as you can to Nana-san! Oh and tell the baseball idiot that there's someone want to have a pitching contest with him and he will leave you and Tsuna alone. But don't leave Tsuna alone at an open space okay?**

**To Nana-san: Please teach Gokudera-kun how to cook! Oh and me too! **

**To Mukuro: ... If you can, tell me why do I hate you when the other girls find you hot.**

**To Hibari-san: If I manage to scratch you in a fight, will you teach me how to be a perfect canivore? Please fight me! I won't stop until I manage to injure you or pass out!**

**To Haru: What do you do if the person who saved you under the bridge was Yamamoto instead of Tsuna? Will you love him? Yamamoto and Tsuna who do you think is cuter/easier to whoo?**

**To Kyoko and Chrome: I really like you girls! Kyoko what do you think if Tsuna is in love with Chrome and Chrome would you accept Tsuna as your fiancé? Kyoko will you jealous?**

**To Skull and Fon: You guys are really handsome you know that? I would date you if you don't have such bad mouth Skull! I like your style and all!**

**To author-san: How is your life? Need to let it out?**

**I should stop now...**

**-Kururo Sakuro**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.248_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.06AM_

_._

Why, thank you. I believe I'm not very sadistic. I have to train Dame-Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss after all. I'm training him to be Neo Vongola Primo, so I don't have time for that

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.249_

_Date:26/1/13_

_11.10AM_

_._

E-eh? Um.. I think Gokudera-kun is a good friend and right hand man( Reborn made me write this...) But he's a little...obsessed on being my right hand man. He doesn't need to change much I suppose...Eh, I like Gokudera-kun as a friend. Um, I suppose I have a talent for failing exams? Eh! What do you mean making people fall in love with me?!

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.250_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.15AM_

_._

*Wipe tears* Jyuudaime! Yes! I can definately become the best right hand man for Jyuudaime! I will learn anything to keep Jyuudaime happy!

**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.251_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.15AM_

_._

Alright, since you asked so nicely~ Tsu-kun will tell you when to come~

**-Nana**

* * *

_Entry No.252_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.18AM_

_._

Kufufu, you must be jealous of my popularity~

**-Mukuro**

* * *

_Entry No.253_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.20AM_

_._

Hnn, maybe Herbivore...

**-Hibari**

* * *

_Entry No.254_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.22AM_

_._

Hahi! Maybe Haru would? But Haru now likes Tsuna-san not Yamamoto-kun!

**-Haru**

* * *

_Entry No.253_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.25AM_

_._

Ah? I would support Chrome and Tsuna-kun ofcourse!

**-Kyoko**

* * *

_Entry No.254_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.26AM_

_._

E-eh? I-I don't think Bossu w-would do that. I-I think Mukuro-sama would b-be angry if I-I did...

**-Chrome**

* * *

_Entry No.255_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.30AM_

_._

Why, Thank you miss

**-Fon**

* * *

_Entry No.256_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.32AM_

_._

Ofcourse you would! I have a drop dead gorgeous body!

**-Skull**

* * *

_Entry No.256.5_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.33AM_

_._

Hahaha, I'm flattered that people are asking me questions now~ But, Life in secondary is tough...especially my Literature Teacher...She screams her head off all the time... Eh, anyways thanks for asking

**-Author**

* * *

**Dear Yamamoto, are you going to take over Take-sushi shop when your father retires? What kind of girl would you like to get married to? Why did you join baseball? You could've joined soccer or basketball.**

**Dear Gokudera, I heard you like UMA's and other myths. I do too where do you think Aliens come from? People say the sky but, I would say the sea. More and more weird animals and UMA's have been popping out of the ocean recently. Do you believe in Nessie? **

**Dear Tsuna, do you need a tutor? I'm sure I can help out with algebra and Language Arts. I'm pretty good at science too. No offense Gokudera and Yamamoto but, Gokudera you explain everything a bit too scientific for Tsuna-kun. Yamamoto I don't know but, somehow you managed to put math into weird sounds like prrr and ummphgh and kahhh... You know what I mean, so if you need any help I can help you. I don't accept money mainly I just want you to be a good student and boss and I want your mom's cooking... You are so lucky to have her.**

**Dear Reborn, you won't mind if I tutor Tsuna-kun neh? I have another question. Do you enjoy being a Hit-man aside from teaching Tsuna-kun and Dino-sensei and why did you choose that career? How do you feel about all the other Arcobaleno's?**

**Dear Kusakabe, :D I find you so funny and responsible Kusakabe, I think you're my favorite minor character. How do you keep up with Kyoya-kun? Is your job difficult? Why are you still working for him even after ten years later? Why are you so faithful with him? This is my last question to you, why do you have a Elvis styled hair, how do you even create it (Unless it's natural..)**

**Dear Hibari, It's nice to see someone taking care of Namimori Chuu well, even if it's in their own way. So here is my question. If you weren't a Mafiaso then what would you be? A police officer? Or Chief? Or part of a yakuza? Lol Forget my last suggestion I really don't want to break anything (I haven't broke anything yet...) And what kind a tea do you prefer? White, Black, Jasmine, Lavender, Earl Grey? Or Green? I prefer Green but, I guess some days Earl Grey. It's light. I guess you can say I'm a tea freak at times when I am stressed. Do you drink tea when your stressed too Kyoya-kun? Well then, I hope to see my questions answered. Thank-you!**

**-Asumi, Ayumi-san**

* * *

~+***Replies***+~

* * *

_Entry No.257_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.35AM_

_._

Hahaha, if my old man asked me to, I guess I would. I guess I would like a girl who plays Baseball. My old man used to keep talking about whacking something when I was small and I guess I thought it was baseball and joined the baseball club

**-Yamamoto**

* * *

_Entry No.258_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.36AM_

_._

You're an UMA expert too? I'd say they come from both sky and sea. Really? I must ask Jyuudaime to arrange a trip to the Ocean so the Vongola can gather the UMAs' and get a contract with them to work for the Vongola! Ofcouse I do! Nessie is an UMA!  
**-Gokudera**

* * *

_Entry No.259_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.40AM_

_._

Eh? Hehe, I would but Reborn wouldn't let me.. If you want maybe I could ask my mom if you can come over?

**-Tsuna**

* * *

_Entry No.260_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.45AM_

_._

I'm sorry but I am Dame-Tsuna's tutor now. After he becomes Neo Vongola Primo, prehaps we can arrange something. I enjoy being a hitman since I can toy with my target before killing them. All the other Acrobaleno are alright I suppose except for a few of them.

**-Reborn**

* * *

_Entry No.261_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.55AM_

_._

Kyo-san and I share the same motives so I am forever loyal to him. It is a little tough since Kyo-san keeps killing law breakers whose bodies we have to dispose off. All members of the Discplinary comittee need the hairstyle to mark themselves as a member. We have to wake up around 4a.m to style it up with hair gel.

**-Kusakabe**

* * *

_Entry No.262_

_Date: 26/1/13_

_11.58AM_

_._

Tch. I belong to the Disciplinary comittee. I only drink Green tea Herbivore(PS. Hibari likes only Japanese stuff apparently)

**-Hibari**

* * *

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! Sorry for the late update.. Secondary life is seriously busy and I'm losing my touch to become the characters themselves... For the people who's questions I haven't answered, I'm sorry when I think I'm not so tired then I shall answer you... Gah, my head hurts.. Thanks for reading! You guys can still send questions if you want! I get my mind off school answering your questions :D**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	15. Question batch 13

**Dear Hibari Kyouya aka Skylark-sama,**

**I have a few questions to ask you. about the catchphrase you always use, don't you ever think that it might give other people wrong impression of you and think you're a pervert or something like that? then, you will stoop to the same level as a peculiar pineapple head. oh, and what is your first impressions of the arcobalenos and the first generation of vongola family? i'm strong, so if you answer my questions, i would love to spar with you, full power...**

**Dear Daemon Spade aka melon head-sama, **

**your hairstyle is something i love to talk about. people always thought that it kinda annoying to have that kind of hairstyle but i sometimes thought that it suits you. hey, i'm praising you, okay. by the way, if elena never show up in your life, what do you think your life would be? is it true that you're an infamous aristocrat? if so, that means that you're kinda rich, right?**

**Dear Vongola Primo aka Giotto-sama, **

**Since you said that your guardians would do your 12000 paperworks for you, we should have a chat sometimes. i can treat you to some tea and your favourite cakes. oh, i was wondering if you live somewhere else, and the place you lived in is not in an uproar like your old one, would you still create vongola? do the vongola mansion receives civillians as guests? can a normal person come in the mansion? have you ever fall sick before? or maybe caught a very bad cold or injured that brings you to a life and death situations? if so, can you please tell me about your experience and your guardians expressions?**

**Dear vongola primo guardians, **

**As i have said in earlier questions, have you ever witness giotto-sama get sick before or maybe injured that brings him to a life and death situations? what do you feel then? and how did you react? can you please share with me about your experience and how did it happen then? **(Small note: I don't have much time left to use the Computer so I'll be skipping multiple character questions but I will post those that I skipped in the next batch)

**Dear Reborn aka the greatest hitman, **

**i was wondering have you ever fall sick before? an dif you saw Tsuna get shot at his chest in front of your eyes, what will you do and feel? how will you react to that? when you're in your original body, you look fit and tempting. how did you take care of your body like that? **

**Dear vongola decimo and his guardians, **

**if by any chance you were sent 400 years to the past and met with the vongola primo generations, what will you do? how will you react to that? what are your feelings?**

**-Rilliane**

* * *

_5 Likes 17 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore.

_Today at 6.35PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Spade Daemon **

Nufufu~ I guess I should thank you then? I suppose if Elena never showed up, I would be living the average life of an aristocrat then. Yes it is true. Aristocrats are all rich but I use my wealth to help the weak as how Elena and I wanted to.

_Today at 6.50PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Vongola Giotto **(?)

Haha, perhaps we could but my guardians are getting a little frisky. I would still create the Vongola because the main reason for creating the Vongola was to help people. If that person needs help, I suppose they can enter the mansion. I got sick once or twice because I got soaked in the rain helping some people and animals but not that bad. I suppose I can share some of my guardians expressions when I get in trouble before going back to work before G. comes to get me. Daemon would help without questions, Alaude would secretly do it, G. would come to the rescue almost immediately, Asari would question me on the problems, Lampo will only help if someone requests or threatens him and Knuckle would help immediately as well. And here comes G. ...

_Today at 7.05PM, Likes (3)_

* * *

**Reborn**

Yes, I fell sick a few times. If Dame-Tsuna got shot, I would blame myself for being a failure tutor as to not protect a student. I thank you for the compliment, I suppose being a Hitman keeps my body in shape.

_Today at 7.10PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Hmmm... I have a question for Reborn today. **

**Reborn, why do you put up with people like Bianchi? Not to mention all of those fangirls... Seriously, doesn't it get a little annoying with all those people trying to marry you? I mean, I think you are awesome, but marriage is a little strange...**

**-Victoria Tanakashi**

* * *

0 Likes 1 Comment

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Reborn**

I suppose I do it for my image's sake? But it's a little fun to see people trying to get me at times. I suppose I'll settle down when I reach the time that a Hitman has to retire.

_Today at 7.11PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Tsu-chan:**

***What would you do to your guardians (Mainly, every guy guardian. Considering they fight over the simplest of things and Chrome-chan is very responsible.) if they destroyed some huge and expensive and a verrryyyy important place and gave you tons of paper work which passes 50 stacks? Would you still be the nice, kind, and forgiving boss? Or are you going to torture them to death for giving you so many stress?**

**Kyo-chan:**

***Would you still have your never-ending hatred for Mukuro-kun if you won against him in the first place?**

**Mukuro-kun:**

***How would you treat Kyo-chan if he won against you in your battle in Kokuyo land? Would you treat him like how he treats you now? Or would you still tease him?**

**Chrome-chan:**

***Nee, Chrome-chan! What if Mukuro-kun and Kyo-chan had romantic feelings for you? Who would you choose? *Thoughts: 1896. 1896. 1896. 1896.***

**Lambo-kun:**

***Lambo-kun! Would you like to play Treasure Hunt together? I hid some grape candies and other sweets in Tsu-chan's house. Wanna go look for them?**

**Gokudera-san:**

***When did your love for UMA's start? Also, just wanted to say that I now a, fascinated by them because of you. And I don't know if it's a good thing.. Or a bad thing.**

**Yamamoto-kun:**

***Can you please teach me baseball? I wanna know how to throw a ball properly! **

**Ryohei-senpai:**

***When did you start boxing TO THE EXTREME?!**

**All Guys that bothers to ask this question:**

***How do you feel about being paired to another guy? **

**-****「あやかーちゃん」**

* * *

_6 Likes 8 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Eh... I suppose I would forgive them? (Dark!Tsuna: And torture them later...)

_Today at 7.20PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

That is none of your concern Herbivore.

_Today at 7.22PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

If Hibari won me in the first place, I suppose Tsunayoshi would never have found his Vongola X Gloves and most of us wouldn't be guardians~

_Today at 7.24PM, Likes (3)_

* * *

**Dokuro Chrome**

E-eh? I-I suppose I-I would c-chose... _**[The rest of this comment has been censored by Chorme's admirer]**_

_Today at 7.26PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Bovino Lambo**

Guhahaha! Lambo-san will find all the candies! Lambo-san will let you be my henchman if you find some for me!

_Today at 7.30PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

I started liking UMAs' after Aneki started giving Poison Cooking.

_Today at 7.31PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Hahaha, sure!

_Today at 7.34PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

I STARTED BOXING IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TO THE EXTREME!

_Today at 7.35PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Dear Reborn-sama,**

**How did you meet Leon? Do you still cosplay as an adult? How did you start your job as a hitman? Do you love Tsuna romantically? **

**Dear Tsu-chan,**

**Have you ever feel like beating up you the people who caused you all your 1200 stacks of paper work which mostly contains bills and damage reports?**

**Dear Anyone-Who-Bothers-To-Answer-This,**

**How will you react to Squalo and Xanxus as a couple? Or if you see Squalo in an advertisement as a model?**

**Dear Bya-kun,**

**How do you not get diabetes after eating so many marshmallows? Where do you store your marshmallows?**

**Dear Shou-chan,**

**I have stomach pains when i get nervous like you, how to I make it stop?**

**-DKROX**

* * *

_3 Likes 4 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Reborn**

Leon was a pet then he became my partner. No, I do not cosplay before I got cursed. I got that interested after become an Acrobaleno. I liked toying with animals before killing them so I suppose that's how I became a Hitman. No, Dame-Tsuna is just one of my Precious Students.

_Today at 7.40PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

No actually, but I try to cope with it. (Dark!Tsuna: Yes actually)

_Today at 7.42PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Byakuran**

Fufufu~ I suppose it's a talent? I store it in the Millefiore's Mansion at random places~

_Today at 7.43PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

__**Irie Shoichi**

I wait for it to fade away... Maybe you should try that?

_Today at 7.45PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**To Bel:**

**1) How do you see through your bangs?**

**2) Don't your cheek muscles get sore from grinning all the time?**

**3) You seem to carry A LOT of your knives with you. In a fight, they just magically appear out of nowhere. Where do you keep them with you anyway?**

**1 question answered 1 Rasiel gone from a parallel world**

**I will see to it that those Rasiels die a gory death.**

**-Rumu**

* * *

_2 Likes 1 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Belphegor**

Ushishishi, it's a secret~

_Today at 7.50PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**To Kusakabe, I'm sorry you have to dispose bodies and wake up so early to style your hair. :( What kind of person would you like to get married to? A person like Hibari? Lol, No I'm kidding about the Hibari part. XD Anyhow, what kind of food do you like to eat?**

**To Hibari, I am not a Herbivore I'll have you know. I eat meat as well. But, you are uneducated so I guess I'll let it slide by. By the way Mr. Carnivore, You are also known as an Omnivore too. I dare you to try to break me down. You'll fail. Ahaha! Just kidding! I think I shall send Green Tea to you on May fifth, your birthday! I am not a stalker by the way. People just remember the day when the Demon Of Namimori was born. They say it's a curse that you were born. I don't think so... **

**To Tsuna, that would be great coming to your house! I could even become your wife! Lol. Nah, I'm kidding with you Tsuna. I wouldn't dare to steal you away from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan. You do know you'll have to choose later on right? **

**To Reborn, Alright then, I won't become Tsuna's tutor. And yes, we should find something to do later on when Tsuna become Neo Vongola Primo. Don't try to say no to it Tsuna. **

**To Gokudera, YES! We most absolutely should! I'm so glad you like UMA's Gokudera! We could even invite Shittopi-chan! We'll discover the giant squid and Dinosaurs and Nessie! Not to mention other species that have gone extinct! I have a passion for it. Tsuna should come as well! Oh! and what kind of person would you marry? I mean I know Tsuna's needs to have your full attention and time but, what about when your old? Wouldn't you want your children to play with Tsuna's kids? **

**To Haru, I don't think Tsuna deserves you Haru-chan! Your just to smart and sweet for him. I think you should find someone who is just as educated and smart as you. I know forgetting Tsuna is hard but, you don't want to be lonely for the rest of your life right? See a great example is Maman and Tsuna's papa. Mama spends all of her time raising her No-Good-Son that will turn out spectacular by the way. While Papa is working for the Mafia and never coming home only when he really needs to. It's going to be hard and I wonder if you really can endure it. Maman is strong but, what about you? You're not emotionally strong but, your not physically strong either. So what can you do? I think you might break down and it's time for someone else. I love Haru-chan insanely that's the only reason why I'm telling you this. I'll let you decide...**

**Thank-you Minna-san! I just hope I don't die until the next update! *Traveling to Australia where it's at the end of earth so Hibari Kyoya won't kill me...***

**-Asumi Ayumi**

* * *

_3 Likes 7 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Kusakabe Tetsuya**

No need to be. Please do not joke about Kyo-san... it is...not good for our health and sake. I don't really have a favourite food.

_Today at 7.52PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

I'll bite you to death Herbivore. _**[The author is currently trying to stall Hibari Kyoya. Here is a following message sent to Asumi Ayumi: "Run while you still can! Don't let my sacrifice go in vain my dear reader!"]**_

_Today at 7.55PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh?!

_Today at 7.56PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Reborn**

Glad we can agree on this.

_Today at 7.58PM, Likes (5)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

HHHIEEE!

_Today at 8.00PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

Ofcourse, UMA experts should stick together and find UMAs'! Eh.. I suppose I would want to marry a female UMA expert. Of course I would want my kids to play with Jyuudaime's kids!

_Today at 8.05PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Miura Haru**

Hahi! Really? But Haru likes Tsuna-san very much! I'll make Tsuna-san fall in love with me for sure!

_Today at 8.06PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**(Author's note: Hey minna-san! Another batch :D! I checked my review and... it's 69... remind you guys of anyone? :3 Can't wait to get to Bya-chan's number~ I have to do Music homework... Italian terms for the Piano. Luckily I'm a Pianist so this won't take to long and the rest who asked me and the multiple character questions will be uploaded soon. No, I didn't become a pianist because of Gokudera... I used a new format! Like it? Dislike it? This note is too long already... Hope the Characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!)**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	16. Question batch 14

**Questions that I missed out because of lack of time-**

**Dear Anyone-Who-Bothers-To-Answer-This,**

**How will you react to Squalo and Xanxus as a couple? Or if you see Squalo in an advertisement as a model?**

**-DKROX**

**All Guys that bothers to ask this question:**

***How do you feel about being paired to another guy? **

**-****「あやかーちゃん」**

**Dear vongola primo guardians, **

**As i have said in earlier questions, have you ever witness giotto-sama get sick before or maybe injured that brings him to a life and death situations? what do you feel then? and how did you react? can you please share with me about your experience and how did it happen then? **

**Dear vongola decimo and his guardians, **

**if by any chance you were sent 400 years to the past and met with the vongola primo generations, what will you do? how will you react to that? what are your feelings?**

**-Rilliane**

* * *

_0 Likes 11 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Belphegor**

Ushishishi~ That would be fun for the prince to watch~ The prince is not gay, I'll rip up whoever paired me up with a boy~ _**(Author: But I like B26...)**_

_Today at 2.30PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Mammon**

Muu~ Finally. I expect Squalo to pay me some fees for working at someplace other than the Varia. And I am doubling my payment for asking that kind of question. Pay me by tomorrow or the Varia will be searching for you.

_Today at 2.32PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

I'm not gay. I'll bomb up the person who paired up Jyuudaime with a guy! If I was sent back to the past.. Wait, why do I have to answer you? *Cue glare*

_Today at 2.35PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Hahaha, what does that mean? I guess if I was sent back to the past, I would see if they have baseball there!

_Today at 2.38PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh? Why would they pair me up? I guess if I was sent back to the past, It would be scary since there was so much fighting that time?

_Today at 2.40PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

I'll bite them to death

_Today at 10.20PM ,Likes (4)_

* * *

**Bovino Lambo**

Guhahaha! Lambo will get candy from them!

_Today at 10.30PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

I WOULD BOX WITH THEM TO THE EXTREME!

_Today at 10.35PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu, I would check out the illusionists in the past and see if they have anyone with the six stages of hell.

_Today at 10.38PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Dokuro Chrome**

E-eh I suppose I would tag along with Bossu and the r-rest

_Today at 10.40PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**All Primo guardians (Group ****page)**

No, we haven't

_Today at 10.42PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hypothetical Situation:**

**Takeshi is chained to a stack of TNT ready to blow in 10 seconds on top of a skyscraper. Hayato is chained to a underground subway train track and is about to get run over in 10 seconds on the opposite side of town. HDW!Tsuna is positioned on ground-level, a 5 seconds flight away from either location.**

**To HDW!Tsuna: Who will you try to save first?**

* * *

_0 Likes 1 Comment_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**HDWM! Tsunayoshi**

I'll get Basil to go into Hyper dying will mode as well and save both of them.

_Today at 10.44PM, Likes (4)_

* * *

**To all male characters that would care: **

**If Tsuna was a girl at start, do you think you would fall in love with her? (No offense, Tsuna just curious..)**

**To Tsuna-kun:**

**WHY ARE YOU SOOOOO DAMN CUTE AND WHEN IN HDW MODE VERY SEXY?!**

**To Hibari-sama:**

**I respected and fell in love in you since I learned about you. If you would care, do you know why? Is it because you're a carnivore? (Sorry for sounding like a creep)**

**To Mukuro-sama:**

**Why do you think that whenever someone insulted you or something, I feel extremely annoyed and mad? And even though many think that you're a creep or a pervert, I think you're so damn sexy and handsome..? /man, I sound like total creep here.../**

**To the Arcobalenos: **

**Other than your animal partners, whose animal partner do you like? (P.S. Mammon I'll pay you next week)**

**To Reborn:**

**You know, my friends say I act similarly like you. (Yes, including being sadistic and a spartan which I hide from an innocent and oblivious facade) Do you think I'm you long- lost sister..? Lol! Jk! But if you like you may reply .**

**To Lambo: **

**I don't get why people think you're annoying... As I can see, you're very adorable.**

**To Byakuran:**

**I really think that you're my soul-mate. We have the same likes and dislikes for some reason... And I am highly addicted to marshmallows...**

**To the author: **

**I'm sorry for having to much questions and work for you... Hope you won't be lazy or anything.. .**

**-oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo**

* * *

_3 Likes 15 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

... What are you trying to imply on Jyuudaime...

_Today at 10.50PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh?.. um, thanks?

_Today at 10.52PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore

_Today at 10.55PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu, if you like perhaps I can arrange a meeting with you in your mental state?

_Today at 11.00PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Don't trust Shisho, he'll probably give you bloody nightmares. Trust me, you'll be better off as Bel-senpai's Target Practice. You can thank me by stopping Shisho from stabbing me.

_Today at 11.05PM, Likes (6)_

* * *

**Reborn**

I suppose I like Fantasma? I don't have a sister but maybe you would be interested in becoming Dame-Tsuna's other tutor after I'm done?

_Today at 11.10PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Mammon**

Muu~ I suppose I like Leon

_Today at 11.11PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Verde**

Hm, I suppose I like Leon?

_Today at 11.13PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Fon**

I suppose Oodako?

_Today at 11.15PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Collonello**

I like Leon, hey

_Today at 11.15PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Yuni**

Um... I like my grandmother's Cosmo?

_Today at 11.16PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Skull**

I like Lichi?

_Today at 11.17PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Lambo**

Guhahaha! Of course Lambo-san is adorable!  
_Today at 11.18PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Byakuran**

Fufufu~ Really? Maybe we should meet up sometime? Remember to bring lots of marshmallow!

_Today at 11.20PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

... I'm not being lazy, it's called being busy...

_Today at 11.21PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Dear Enma,**

**Enma-kun! Can I kiss your cheeks? You're too cute, just like a uke! If not, I get to drag you into any and all of my pranks at school, yeah? C:**

**Dear Bel & Fran,**

**Could you guys NOT be creepy and hide underneath my bed or in my closet or wherever else you hide? For the love of all that is holy, I do not appreciate hearing creepy laughter and then being scared witless as you two jump out from your hiding spots waving knives and guns at me. Next time you do that, I'm making you two eat all the hair Squalo left in my shower drain. :I**

**-Umi**

* * *

_2 Likes 4 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Kozato Enma**

E-eh? Um... if Adelheid doesn't mind?

_Today at 11.25PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Flan**

No, but make Bel-senpai eat all of it.

_Today at 11.26PM, Likes (5)_

* * *

**Belphegor**

Ushishishi~ No, Peasant

_Today at 11.27PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Make him eat all of it... Bel-senpai has Facebook? Holy god, we're all gonna die in bloody hell...

_Today at 11.28PM, Likes (3)_

* * *

**To author: Wao... Your secondary life seems worse than mine... I'm in college now, and things are easier really. But HOUSEWORK is hell! Damm... You know what I do to relax and have fun? I troll teachers! XD I either tease them about their mistakes or out-wited them! It was so fun looking at a very embarrassed teacher even if she's screaming her head off from frustration, because I did that on purpose! XD Maybe you should try the same? And if she ever sayz that you are talking back at her you just said "I'm pointing out your mistakes so you can fix them for my classmates! Don't you want your students to understand wut u said? I'm just helping" with the most epic puppy-eyes ever! Hahaha it was so fun! XD**

**Good luck with your life! :D**

**Oh and... I'm a good Mukuro if you need! **

**P.s: You're awesome! ;D**

**To Reborn: Can you please just lecture him about underwear fashion along with Gokudera and Yamamoto? So they will know what to choose in stores? (I doubt Gokudera would need that letter cuz his underwears are way sexier than yours... No I did not stalk him I just happened to saw him do laundry. And Yamamoto would suggest group underwears, which is EW.). If you, the greatest Hitman on the world, can't do it, then I'll ask Nono to ask Dino to replace you to be Tsuna's tutor. I think you can make time for a shopping session in men's underwear store cuz DUH, you're Reborn!**

**To Hibari: HIIII! I'm sorry I accidently ripped a piece of your jacket (It's small but it's still a piece) when we were fighting! When I woke after being bitten to death I saw it on the ground (why did you dirty your own jacket anyway?) and already send it to fix and will give you back in our next fight! Can you tell me which days and times you are not busy with Dino-san so that I can replace him right away?**

**To Mukuro: ... What are you pineapple juice? I'm a girl, and I'm not even in characters set, so why should I be jealous? Don't tell me you are as bad as Daemon Spade?**

**To Skull: Send me a picture of you in swimsuit! If I think you're hot like you said, let's date! Let's see if your body can beat Reborn's!**

**To Fon: I want to be a man and have a strong body like you! 8D Oh by the way, isn't having long hair is a pain while you bath? What shampoo do you use? Do you even use shampoo?**

**To Tsuna: You don't know? Girls love you. I'm an example. : But you're "taken" so I can't whoo you... *sad***

**To Gokudera-kun: What kind of girl are you comfortable with? Can you teach me to be that kind of girl? Not because I like you or anything, it's because I don't want to annoy you. If not, what do you think makes a real man? And do you like rock music? Do you like Linkin Park? Do you like JYJ? The way you dress is just so cool I want to dress that style too! Mind demonstrate? *prepare recorder***

**To Nana-san: OMG THANK YOU YOU ARE MY IDOL! I can finally bake a chocolate cake! XD**

**To Squalo: What do you think of Xanxus? There's no one listening, you can say whatever you want!**

**To Xanxus: *quoted only possitive answers from Squalo* So what do you think? Squalo is your best b*tch isn't he? *secretly recorded answer and send to Squalo***

**To Fran: Do you want to make a prank on the whole Varia Squad and Kokuyo Gang together?**

**To Byakuran: Pass me that bag of chocolate-flavored marshmallow next to you pls? *eat happily***

**To all (author included): Thank you for enduring me!**

**- Kururo Saruko**

* * *

_2 Likes 13 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Nope, if we prank the teachers, we'll get detention and caning, it's very different in Singapore and in my school. But thanks, I will consider your offer.

_Today at 11.30PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Reborn**

I think that is for their parent's job to find underwear..

_Today at 11.32PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

I do not leave my jacket on Herbivores.

_Today at 11.35PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufu, _**what**_? You better be prepared when I- _**[The following comment has been censored. This is a message from Flan:"Run while you still can..."]**_

_Today at 11.36PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Skull**

Sure! I definitely can beat Reborn at this.

_Today at 11.40PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Fon**

Thank you. My hair is not really troublesome since it's just a long braided strand. I'm not sure which brand of shampoo I use though.

_Today at 11.42PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh?

_Today at 11.43PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

Hn. Why should I tell you?

_Today at 11.45PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Nana**

Really? Thank you~

_Today at 11.46PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Superbia Squalo**

VVOOII! He's just a boss.

_Today at 11.47PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Xanxus**

No he isn't scum.

_Today at 11.48PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Yes, but Shisho and Bel-senpai will kill me.

_Today at 11.49PM, Likes (2)_

* * *

**Byakuran**

Sure!~

_Today at 11.50PM, Likes (1)_

* * *

**Lambo-kun, wanna come with me? I've lots of candies and grapes... :D**

**Fran-chan, wanna leave Mukuro-kun, Bel-chan, Kokuyo and the Varia? I promise I won't make you wear weird hats or throw knives at you or poke you with a trident. I'll take care of you and give you anything you like. So won't you come with me?**

**Byaku-chan, I love marshmallows too. In fact, I've loads here. Wanna have some? You have to come over of course. :D**

**Tsu-kun and Enma-kun, I so love you, y'know. Can you like, be my personal boy toys? LOL.**

**Kyo-kun and Muku-chan, i'll have you go at each other all you want in one condition - how about giving me a kiss on the cheek? Haha**

**-MisanthropicGoddess**

* * *

_0 Likes 7 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Bovino Lambo**

Guhahaha! Give me all the candies!

_Today at 11.52PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Sure. But have you talked to Shisho and Bel-senpai yet?

_Today at 11.53PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Byakuran**

Okay~

_Today at 11.54PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Kozato Enma**

E-eh...no?

_Today at 11.55PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Eh... No?

_Today at 11.56PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Hnn, I'll bite you and the Pineapple Herbivore to death.

_Today at 11.57PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufu, there is no need for me to do so, but perhaps I'll still give you one?

_Today at 11.58PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! Long time no see! I have to celebrate Chinese new year so that's why this update is so damn late. Sorry! And I just dicovered something... I HAVE A KYOYA FETISH... I like Hibari Kyoya and now Ootori Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club.. Okay moving, on. My penpal from Japan, Kanako Arichi(Not the one who loves Reborn) is staying with me and my family. So, he's staying till next Friday and he'll be doing the Column after this one. Be nice to him okay? For Rochi-chan, your questions are too many...but I'll see what I can do. And the rest will be done by Arichi. Hope the Characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!  
**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	17. Question batch 15

**A/N( Arichi): Hey there minna! :D As Tokura-chan explained, I'm Arichi! I see that there is another Kanako Arichi here so maybe you guys can call me Ari or Aichi if you like. I'll be using a different format so you guys will know when Tokura-chan's back! But if it' similar to any of your stories and such then please tell me, I will change it the best I can! And I want to go around town as much as possible so I'll answer 6 questions from each. Now is a A/N from her.**

**A/N (Kira): Hey there :3 As you guys can see, Aichi is really good in english for some reason so he shouldn't make too many mistakes. And he shall use the Romanji version of most of the catch phrases. So, he shall start the batch now**

* * *

~+***Start***+~

* * *

**Collonello: Hi! Since you are already taken by Lal Milch (congrats! D), by any chance, do you have a brother, cousing, or sth that was as well trained in COMSUBIN to introduce to me? 3 (I have this fetish thingy for guys in army uniforms . specially blonde guys .)**

**Dino: If you didn't have Enzo, what other pet would you like to have? Do you enjoy your time with Kyo-kun? or you just do it because is a duty? :O**

**Basil: Hello! What on earth your weapon is? o.o and your Box Weapon is really cute n.n (as well as you :3)**

**Belphegor: Yeah... You stab Fran's hat and back in order to release the stress of not being able to 'stab' him in other way, with other 'knife' and in another place? *winky winky* and other thing, do you actually, have eyes? xD**

**Byakuran: Hiii! I really like the fact that you are good now n.n so yeah, do you like ice cream as well as marshmellows? wanna come and see a movie at my place while eating ice cream and other candies? *0***

**Flan: Why do you always have that monotonous expresion in your face? Either ways, I think you are really kawaii! .**

**-Rochi-chan**

* * *

_**Collonello:**_ Thanks, korra! Sorry but I don't have any one related to me that is in COMBUSIN, korra!

_**Dino:**_ I will probably like to have Leon, haha! I don't either hate or like the time spent with Kyoya though, since he keeps 'biting' me... And, most of the time it's because it's my duty!

_**Basil: **_Hello to thou as well. My weapon is a Metal edge. I thank thou for the compliment.

_**Belphegor: **_Ushishishi~ You** better **check you back and room, peasant.

_**Flan:**_ You better check, unless you want to end up as target practice.

_**Byakuran: **_Not really, but sure! I can spare a few hours but can you at least prepare a sack of marshmallows *Puppy eyes*?

_**Flan:**_ Yosh, another one for me. I keep that face so it will be the eighth- no, first wonder of the world to see me change expressions =|

* * *

**Note to author : I'm guessing that your kinda tired of answering too many questions at once, so i'm going to be mercy and ask only a few questions... **

**Dear Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno, **

**Seriously, i would love to meet you in person, just so you know that i'm a hitman (woman actually) and i would love to make an alliance with vongola. since you're kinda close with vongola nono, i hope that you can recommend me to him. you don't have to worry, i'm a freelance hitman. i work for no family, but i would love to work for vongola. and you can test me in case i'm not qualified to be a vongola hitman.. for your information i'm quite strong too.. hehehe... and i hope we can be friends too.. haha... kinda cheeky, aren't i? and by the way, i've met verde that day and asked him to make you a potion or something that can increase your rate of growth so that all of you can return to your original body faster, though i don't know how long it will take... for more information, ask verde..**

**Dear vongola decimo, primo, their guardians and tutor reborn, **

**Waht do you think you will be if you meet your parallel world selves and they are the EXACT opposite of your personality, looks and attitude, how will you react? and what do you think your parallel selves would be? **

**-Chiaki Izumi**

* * *

_**Kira:**_ Well... I feel energetic today, I (Arichi) shall finish off the ones I owe except Rochi-chan's I'll finish her's part by part..

_**Reborn:**_ I suppose I shall put in a few good words to Dame-Tsuna once he become Vongola Decimo. I think I shall grow naturally while training Dame-Tsuna. If my parallel world self was the opposite I guess it would be quite amusing for me to observe. The possibilities are endless so I wouldn't expect anything.

_**Tsuna: **_Um... I suppose I agree with Reborn on the parallel selves.

_**Hayato: **_I agree with Jyuudaime! And reborn-san.

_**Giotto: **_I suppose I have to agree with the tenth Gen.

_**All the other guardians: **_I agree with (Bossu/ Tsuna-san/ Tsuna/ Giotto/ Primo)

* * *

**Dear Reborn-sama,**

**Do you think of Tsuna as something like your son? How did you feel when you learned in the future that will never be that Tsuna died? And then how did you feel when you learned that Tsuna actually planned everything just like how a boss would do like how you taught him? What would you do if you found out that Tsuna has been avoiding paperwork?**

**Dear Vongola Decimo guardians,**

**How would you feel if your beloved boss suddenly died or was injured critically? What would you do if he has a stalker? What do you think would have happened if Sawada Tsunayoshi did not exist?**

**Gokudera or Octopus-puppy,**

**If you found out that Tsuna was skipping paperwork, IMPORTANT PAPERWORK, and Reborn was searching for him and you know where he was hiding would you sacrifice your boss just for the sake of making him dwo his rightful job or would you choose to save your boss from his sadistic hitman tutor?**

**Mukuro,**

**I have nothing else to say to you but Pineapple**

**Xanxus,**

**Hibari-san is right. You do look like a monkey king :P**

**Tsuna,**

**I have a question. How do you handle so much of your crazy friends? I have some of them and most of them are homicidal sadistic people. My best friend is a cynic, one is an idiot, another is a sadist and the last one is such a tsundere saying that he's not friends with us but he is. Of course, I'm the one that binds them all and sometimes their bickerings make me want to throw them off the building or at least maim them. Do you have that certain urges at times too Tsuna? Or is it not normal?**

**(A/N: I thought the last question was interesting so I let a few of them answer.)**

**-Elusiveangel35**

* * *

_**Reborn: **_No, I only think Dame-Tsuna as one of my precious students. I was quite shocked at first but then after Shoichi explained that it was for them to grow stronger, I wasn't too upset or anything. If Dame-Tsuna was avoiding paperwork then I would shoot him. About your problem, I suppose if Puberty has hit you maybe he has as well, are you still going for each others' throats now? If you two aren't then maybe you should.

_**Takeshi: **_I would feel sad of course. Hahaha, Tsuna has a stalker? I guess if Tsuna didn't exist, life wouldn't be much fun without playing the Mafia game. I think for your problem, if you believe you really like him then you should definitely confess.

_**Hayato: **_I would be sad of course! This is Jyuudaime we're talking about! Jyuudaime has a stalker? I knew he was popular! If Jyuudaime didn't exist, I suppose I would never know what a Famiglia is like. I will protect Jyuudaime and secretly finish his Paperwork for him. For your problem, if you believe it's not infactuation then you should confess of course.

_**Mukuro: **_Kufufufu, I don't care what happens to Tsunayoshi, only that I will possess him one day. If he didn't exist I suppose it will be dificult for me to destroy the Mafia. What are you trying to imply by saying Pineapple? You can deal with the problem yourself.

_**Chrome: **_E-eh.. If Bossu was seriously injured, I-I would show him illusions s-so if he was going to t-the light, he w-wouldn't go there unhappy. I s-suppose if Bossu didn't e-exist, I wouldn't m-meet Mukuro-sama. U-um... for your problem, if he and you are no longer fighting then m-maybe you should.

_**Lambo(Adult): **_Yare, yare. I suppose I would fufil his last wishes. Young Vongola probably has a perverted old man as a stalker, I suppose I will help him get rid of the stalker. If he didn't exist then my Younger self would be most likely killed by Reborn, I think.

_**Ryohei: **_I WOULD FIND THE PERSON WHO KILLED OR HARMED SAWADA TO THE EXTREME! IF SAWADA DID NOT EXIST THEN MY BOXING WOULDN'T IMPROVE TO THE EXTREME!

_**Kyoya: **_Hn. It will be me who bites that Omnivore to death.

_**Xanxus: **_Tch. I'll fucking kill you trash.

_**Tsuna: **_Eh... to tell the truth, I'm not too sure how I deal with it... And yes, I sometimes feel like throwing them but I guess.

* * *

**To Cozart Shimon:**

**I feel so sad that no one has sent a request to you. :0 You're such an awesome person, and without you the Vongola wouldn't have been made! O_0 Or maybe someone has sent a request... But whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Hope they don't offend you! :)**

**1) After Daemon Spade's attempt at getting rid of you, did you still bear a grudge against him? Or do you forgive and understand the reason for this? **

**2) Did you come over to Giotto-san's Vongola Mansion a lot? I bet you guys worked together on paperwork because of all the damage your Guardians caused. XD**

**3) What are your Guardians like? Can you describe some of them? [To author-san: if you have time, you can make them up or you can skip this question. Okay? ;)]**

**4) Did you have a good relationship with your Guardians and Giotto-san's Guardians?**

**To Giotto-san and Cozart-san:**

**1) When you guys were fighting in your ultimate forms- in other words, when you were forced to fight in your most powerful forms- were you guys very compatible and synchronized? I've heard that you were able to almost read each other's minds. **

**2) Do you guys have fun in each other's company? What do you do together in your free time?**

**-mangafreakfoeva**

* * *

_**Cozart: **_No, I did not really hold a grudge. I'm not that sort of person. I go over to Giotto's mansion once in awhile when he and I are free, just to check up on each other and chat. My guardians are similar to Kozato Enma's for some reason. My relationship with Giotto and his guardians are quite close. We barely get into fights that require our ultimate forms but once we do, we are quite synchronized since we were as close as twins.

_**Giotto: **_As Cozart said, we are as close as twins. We chat and drink tea together in our free time.

* * *

**To Bel and Squalo and Gokudera:**

***Did you guys have a son named 'Undertaker'? He has long silver hair and also bangs covering his face. Or is it Gokudera and Bel's son? I mean, since he have green eyes and also wears glasses at times...**

**To Chrome and Hibari:**

***Did you also have a son named 'Ciel'? He looks a lot like you guys. Since he also have an eyepatch, raven hair, and such...**

**To Mukuro:**

***Do you have a brother named 'Sebastian'? He's a demon. Or maybe he's your cousin..? He's the butler of Chrome and Hibari's son!**

**To Tsuna:**

*** *stares*...Can...Can I play...with Natsu-chan? *hugs Natsu while staring at Tsuna with a stoic face***

**To Reborn:**

***...Can I help torture people?**

**To Byakuran:**

*** *stares at marshmallows with sparkly eyes and slight drool* Can..Can I have some? P-please? *stares at Byakuran with huge sparkly eyes***

**To Varia:**

***So... Are all of you gays? Or is it only Squalo and Luss-nee?**

**To everyone. EVERYONE. in the 10th Gen Vongola Famiglia, Varia, Author, and ..Uh, anyone else who bothers to answer?:**

***Favorite food, anyone? I would like to send you some as thanks for answering my troublesome questions. u )/**

**-****「あやかーちゃん」****(A/N: Found this very interesting, so it's an exception! Hope you guys don't mind)**

* * *

_**Squalo, Bel and Hayato: **_(VVOOI! FUCK NO/ WHAT?!/ Ushishi, no)

_**Kyoya: **_I'll bite you to death Herbivore- **[The following sentence has been censored, here is a message from our safety manager, Flan: " Good luck escaping, it was nice knowing you"]**

_**Chrome: **_E-eh? N-no!

_**Mukuro: **_Kufufu, **what**? I assure you Chrome is still a Virgin. And I do not have any relatives. Chocolates if you want to know.

_**Tsuna: **_Eh? A-ah, sure!

_**Reborn: **_Sure. I like Namimori flavored Miso soup.

_**Tsuna: **_HHIEE!

_**Byakuran: **_Ah? Sure~ I like marshmallows~

_**Xanxus: **_Tch. I'll fucking kill you scum.I want steak.

_**Flan: **_No, only Lussuria, the stupid long haird captain and Bel-senpai are gay. I like the pudding which has my name.

_**Belphegor: **_Ushishishi, what did you say froggy?

_**Flan: **_Don't tell me you can't even read?

_**Belphegor: **_I'll kill you, Froggy.

_**Kira: **_If it doesn't trouble you, I like dark chocolate :3

_**Ari: **_I would like chocolates as well if you don't mind.

* * *

**To Bel:**

**1)Why do you like striped shirts so much?**

**2)Your voice in your character songs are soooooo AWESOME! Have you ever thought of becoming a singer?**

**To Fran:**

**1) What did you think of the Varia when you first joined?**

**To Squalo:**

**1) How long do you take to wash your hair?**

**To Varia:**

**If you weren't an assassin, what would you be?**

**-Rumu**

_**Belphegor: **_Ushishishi~ None of your concern what I like peasant. My voice is awesome because I am the prince peasant.

_**Flan: **_They were a bunch of idiot who kidnapped me. If they didn't kidnap me I would be happily eating pudding and training to be an illusionist under Shisho.

_**Squalo: **_VVOII! WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SCUM?

_**Xanxus: **_None of your fucking concern trash

_**Levi: **_I agree with boss!

_**Mammon: **_Muu~ I would be the indigo Arcobaleno. And I expect my payment by tomorrow.

* * *

**To Arcobaleno:**

**Which of you do you think is the most physically attractive? Yes, feel free to say yourself, but include a second best if you do.**

**-Kanako Arichi**

* * *

_**Reborn: **_I suppose next to me would be Fon.

_**Skull: **_I'm the top! Nobody but me is the best!

_**Verde: **_I suppose Reborn.

_**Mammon: **_Muu~ I suppose Fon.

_**Yuni: **_Um.. I suppose Uncle Reborn?

_**Fon: **_Hm... Collonello?

_**Collonello: **_It's Reborn, korra!

* * *

**Dear Enma,**

**Huh. Well then, if I asked you on a date for Valentines, would you still need Adelheid's approval? C:**

**Dear Squalo,**

**Who's going to be your Valentines date this year? Is it Xanxus? Or Dino? Or an actual woman? :O Haha, I'm joking! (sort of) but seriously, do you have a Valentines date? :)**

**Dear Bel,**

**:I Fine then. If you won't stop freaking me out, I'll just stay in Lussuria's room or booby-trap my room so you end up getting shot. Anyway! I want to know what unfortunate girl is stuck being your date for Valentines Day! :D Or what, are you going to be a 'forever alone' kind of Valentines guy and spend it with a group of males? :/**

**Dear Kira Tokura,**

**Mah, so YOU'RE the authoress Miss Curious Bird was talking about. Yosh. Nice to meet you, Kira-chan! There is a 'ell of a lot of questions to answer. May the odds be ever in your favor. Seriously. Good luck. :I Question, so far, are you having fun managing this column? Have the Varia, Mukuro and those other trolls threatened you yet?**

**Dear Kanako Arichi,**

**Because Kira-chan said to be nice, I'll play nice. How's it going so far living with Kira-chan and her family? Having fun? Who do you like the most and least out of the people doing this KHR! Famiglia Column? That's all from me for now. C:**

**-Umi**

* * *

_**Enma: **_Um... maybe?

_**Squalo: **_VVOOI! NONE OF YOU BUSSINESS BRAT!

_**Belphegor: **_Ushishishi, none of your bussiness commoner.

_**Kira: **_Nice to meet you too, Umi-chan! Yup, a lot but I can handle most of it. It's fun, since it gets my mind off school. Yes, they have. Well, Kyo-kun and Mukuro so far.

_**Ari: **_It's fun so far. But I have no idea why her brothers keep running in their birthday suits o.o... Only me and Tokura-chan are doing this column so I guess I like her the best!

* * *

**Kira-san, you're so cool. Thank you for answering me questions. I love you already. Ahahahaha., Here's a new set of questions. :D**

**Lambo-kun, did you enjoy your time with me? I've more candies. So what about staying with me forever? I'll be your nee-chan. :D**

**Fran-chan, I haven't asked Muku-chan and Bel-chan yet but I don't really need to, y'know. Don't worry 'bout them. okay?**

**Byaku-chan, come again whenever you want. I'll always have marshmallows. :D**

**Tsu-kun and Enma-kun, you.. don't... want to...? But - but - fine. Can I be your friend then? It's okay right? I mean, I have these really really REALLY embarrassing pics of both of you and, you know, my hand may just slip and these pics may fall into someone else's hands. Let's say, Reborn? :D**

**Kyo-kun, why would you beat me to death? I'm actually doing you a favor here, y'know. And all for just a kiss. So stingy. Just when I'm about to burn all these photos of you with *bleep* doing *bleep* and *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*. Fine. Do what you want. I'll just give this pics to whoever wants it. **

**-MisanthropicGoddess**

* * *

_**Kira: **_Hahaha, thanks :3. But Aichi's doing this one.

_**Lambo: **_Guhahaha! Lambo-san wants more candy!

_**Flan: **_No, I'm asking because Shisho and Bel-senpai should have killed you by the time I step one millimeter out of the Varia mansion.

_**Byakuran: **_Okay~

_**Tsuna: **_E-eh?!

_**Enma: **_W-what?

_**Kyoya: **_Hn. I'll bite you to death Herbivore-**[ The following message has been censored, here is a message from our new safety manager, Enma:"Uh... run?]**

* * *

**To: Nana**

**Thank you for being a good inspiration! I tried baking once and had my family taste it and they said it tasted like heaven! After that, I tried baking more. Can you pls. suggest some new things to cook for me to try..? Plus, Nana-san, I really think that you're one of the strong women You didn't divorce yet with Iemitsu even though he always leave you and Tsuna!**

**To Fran:**

**You are so funny! Can you teach me how to reply with a better come-back when talking to someone trying to bully me..? (P.S. I would take care of you from Mukuro and Bel if you teach me in return Besides, I am strong enough _)**

**To Hibari:**

**Just curious, where did you manage to get your cool skills? Is it also from the Discovery Channel? Hope I'm not a bother in your carnivorous life...**

**To Reborn: **

**Really..? You allow me to tutor Tsuna after you're done? In that case, I should prepare many torturing weapons and techniques... Can you suggest some..?**

**To Byakuran:**

**Haha! Then I'll bring more marshmallows Suggest some you want me to bring if possible! I'll bring lots and lots of them in our meeting**

**To Mukuro:**

**Ne, what you said is sooo not connected to what I said... Why would visit my mind if I just told those stuff..? Are the things Fran said true? Then, don't bother. My dreams are always connected to something else but you. No offense though... I just said that 'cuz I don't want you to see my dreams...**

**To Levi: **

**/innocent voice/ Can you just DIE..?**

**-oxOX-OozoraxxHime-OXox**

* * *

_**Nana: **_Really! Um.. you can cook pancakes for their breakfast and fried rice is always a good choice! I love Iemitsu, why would I leave him? I understand that his work keeps him busy as well.

_**Flan: **_I am? Well, if you can protect me from being stabbed by Senpai and Shisho, then the best way to make bullies go away is to talk monotone-like and insult them. The good thing is, they will most likely leave you alone. And the bad thing is, you might end up a bully yourself by verbal ways.

_**Kyoya: **_Hn. I learnt it on my own Herbivore.

_**Reborn: **_Bring about everything.

_**Byakuran: **_Okay~

_**Mukuro: **_Kufufu, I will do that to see why are you acting like that. No, don't listen to my little one, he does not know what he is saying.

_**Levi: **_No!

_**Flan: **_I agree with you. Just die Levi.

* * *

~+***End***+~

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! So how was it? I hope I didn't screw this up for Tokura-chan . Hope the characters are like the original characters! Thanks for the support!**

_**-Arichi-**_


	18. Question batch 16

**A/N( Arichi): Hey there minna! As most of you know I am leaving today. But there's a slight change in my stay, if my school accepts my request, I might be able to come during March again :D. Well, by the time Tokura-chan posts this, I should be on my way or in Japan again. Well, hope you guys liked me!**

* * *

~+***Start***+~

* * *

**To Hibari:**

***U-uh.. I-I was just.. joking? Ahahaha.. *gulps while sweating* I-I'll go now! *leaves Hibari Hamburger Steak then runs away* **

**To Mukuro:**

****hands dark chocolate to Mukuro* Here you go, Mukuro-san. And if you don't mind me asking, What does 'Virgin' mean? *tilts head while furrowing brows* Are they like 'Virgin Coconut Oil' or something like that?**

**To Reborn:**

****Gives Reborn Namimori-Flavoured Miso Soup* Eto, here's your Miso Soup, Reborn-san! I'll be looking forward to torturing people with you! *bows* By the way, Do you have any particular someone who you love to torture?**

**To Tsuna:**

***Ehh, Tsuna-chan, I hope you like these. *gives Tsuna Tuna and Lion-shaped cookies* I didn't know what your favorite food was so I settled for cookies. I just wanted to thank you for letting me play with Natsu-chan! *cuddles Natsu***

**To Byakuran:**

***Byak-kun! Here are some big fluffy marshmallows for you! And I also added some Namimori Cream Puffs since I kinda.. ate maybe.. 2 or 3 pieces..? Gomen! *Give the Cream Puffs and Marshmallows to Byakuran then bows in apology***

**To Xanxus:**

****Gives Xanxus Steak and wine* Here's a token of my appreciation, Xanxus-san! I hope the steak's alright. And just a thought. Do you like wine-flavoured chocolates? *tilts head slightly***

**To Chrome:**

***Ehh? Really? But the resemblance is uncanny.. *pouts* Ah well, enough of that! I want to give you something, Chrome-chan! *gives Chrome a box of chocolates and a book entitled 'How to Speak Italian'* I heard you love chocolates and that you also want to learn Italian. So.. Here! **

**To Fran:**

***Kuso.. I hope Hibari-san already forgot about that.. Oh yeah, here you go, Fran-kun! *hands Fran a huge pudding* I see.. So Squ-chan, Luss-nee, and Bel-san are all gay? *nods* I understand now.. So that's why they all have that Tsundere attitude! Thank you very much for the information, Fran-kun! *grins* By the way, I've been meaning to ask, Have you had a pet frog before? Just curious. :3**

**To Squalo:**

***Nee, is it true? What Fran-kun said? That you're gay? :D**

**Oh, and here's some sushi for your troubles. :3**

**To Kira and Ari:**

***Kira-chan and Ari-chan Here are your dark chocolates! *gives her a whole bag filled with tuna, pineapple, bird, skull, shark, etc..-shaped dark, white, and milk chocolates* I varied their forms a bit - w -)/ **

**Hope you like them! And welcome, Ari-chan! I hope you're alright in answering my sick questions xD**

**Anyways, enjoy the chocolates and you're both AWESOME!**

**-****「あやかーちゃん」**

* * *

_**Kyoya: **_Hn.

_**Mukuro: **_...I wanted Milk ones. Oh well. Virgin means-_**[The rest of the message has been censored. Here is a message from our 'Innocent reader' manager, Flan: "If you want the rest of your innocence, you will understand by not listening to Shisho, thanks for time.(PS. ask your parents.)"]**_

_**Reborn: **_Thank you. I suppose I like to torture Dame-Tsuna for one.

_**Tsuna: **_Ah, thanks! But if you want to know I like Salisbury Steak. You're welcome! Natsu looked really happy when he came back.

_**Byakuran: **_Thank you~ No need to apologise, Ayami-chan! **(Small note:I failed my Japanese even though I am one but this should be a vauge Translation right?)**

_**Xanxus: **_Tch. None of your fucking concern trash.

_**Chrome: **_A-ah. T-thanks!

_**Flan: **_Ara? Oh, thanks. Yup they are all gay. I forgot about the perverted old man(Levi) No I do not have a pet frog... not anymore actually, Bel-senpai killed and fried it...

_**Squalo: **_VVVOII! FUCK NO YOU SCUM!

_**Kira: **_Thank you~ The designs are really cute! I found out I can't eat white and milk chocolates. Cause they make me nauseous and such... (I SHALL DEVOUR THE PINEAPPLES..) Oops, my second side came out...

_**Ari: **_Thanks~ But if you don't mind, if I come back on March can you use another suffix? Not that I don't like it but it makes me sound like a girl. Tokura-chan's friends all thought I was a girl until I went to her school... And your questions are not sick, I had fun answering them :D

* * *

**Dear Reborn, **

**Thanks for trying to recommend me to Tsuna. i hope he'll receive me as his worker. by the way, i have a few questions for you. do you know how to do house chores? i mean like cooking, cleaning and stuff like that? before you were cursed into arcobaleno, do you live alone? i want to know about your routine too. do you go shopping too? oh, and what are your type of women? i mean your taste. what if i say i like you? thanks for lending the time. **

**Dear Vongola Primo Giotto, **

**I have a few questions to you, actually. if you answer these questions, or maybe if you don't, i'll treat you to some snacks and tea. i'm a very good cook, you know.. hehe... well, i was wondering about your life and routine, what activities or jobs you do, before and after you met G. What difference can you make if you met and if you don't. oh, if you want, you can add the other guardians too. Btw, where did you buy your cloak? don't you feel hot if you always wear it? or maybe in summer? which of these do you like, mont blanc or opera gatteu? haha,, thanks for your time.**

**Dear first storm guardian, G,**

**I hope that you can answer these questions unlike your ancestor, Hayato. hehe, sorry for insulting your ancestor. anyways, i wanted to know about your experience in life before and after you met Giotto, he's your best friend, right? what is your reaction if you saw him stabbed by a knife in front of you? don't worry, i'm not jinxing him. oh, btw, i think you're very cool. if you answer these questions, i would love to persuade Giotto to do his paperworks. thanks for your time. **

**Dear Arcobaleno, **

**If by any chance, all of you were just normal humans but still have your abilities and so on, and you don't have the curse on you, and all of you go to school and met with each other and form a student council group there, what do you think your daily routine will be? don't worry mammon, i give you my account bank that have lots of money, you can take it there. ****(Small note: Sorry but can I skip this? But I'll let 3 of the Acrobaleno answer)**

**-Chiaki Izumi**

* * *

_**Reborn: **_I don't really do chores since I don't have a permanent residence. I suppose I like woman who act themselves, natural I suppose. Hm... I suppose I would be walking around the school looking for problems?

_**Giotto: **_If it doesn't trouble you, then thanks uh... before I met G. I was just a little child so, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that question. Sadly, I cannot disclose the location of where I got my cloak. It's specially made of the lightest fabrics so I wouldn't get hot during Summer. I suppose I like opera gateau better.

_**G.:**_Ancestor? I'm rather sure that the tenth generation Storm guardian is my descendant. I didn't have much of a life before I met Giotto since we were quite young then. If I saw him get stabbed I will avenge him by killing that person and try to lead the Vongola until the Secondo get chosen.

_**Verde: **_Hn. I would be too busy for a student council.

_**Yuni: **_I would help the students with their problems if possible!

* * *

**To author-san: Oh... Ok then. Then I suggest music and dancing, especially dancing! Hope it helps! **

**And I actually missed Ari-chan's question batch #15...**

**To Ari-chan: You did good! **

**To Reborn: His parents failed. And I got Nono's letter to let ME tutor Tsuna instead. So do you mind? **

**To Hibari-san and Tsuna: Thanks for saving me from that crazy pineapple! Hibari-san I mastered a new technique from watching Hibird and wanna show you so LET'S FIGHT! Tsuna I got you a date with Kyoko tomorow and a list of things she likes including clothings (I chose a very manly pair of short boxers for you!), but you have to promise to come to the mountain everyday afterschool to train! If you are even a second late I will tripple the training till midnight!**

**To Skull: No you did not beat Reborn, I did. Go to Namimori mountain, there is something awesome I want to show you!**

**To Gokudera: Because Tsuna asked me to?**

**To Xanxus: I didn't mean it THAT way. I meant your underling. So if Squalo is not then who is? (Oh and I sent you some Vodkas)**

**To Mukuro: Are your bruises disappear yet? If you didn't try to attack me while I was fighting with Hibari-san in lunch you wouldn't be in that state baka pineapple!**

**To Fran: Last night was awesome! The look on Levi's, Bel's and Squalo's faces were priceless! And none knew who did it to them! Too bad Xanxus enjoyed the female version of Squalo instead of kicking her away... Let's do that again sometimes? 8D**

**P.s: I'm shutting up now... :"**

**-Kururo Sakuro**

* * *

_**Kira: **_Okay thanks for the tip :3. I'm trying out for my school's 'American Idol' thingy wish me luck then!

_**Reborn: **_Vongola Nono did? I suppose not then.

_**Kyoya: **_Hn. I'll bite you to death Herbivore.

_**Tsuna: **_E-eh?!

_**Skull: **_Hmp. Well, okay!

_**Gokudera: **_Jyuudaime would tell me if he did woman. **(Small note: Um... are you a girl Kururo-san?)**

_**Xanxus: **_Probably the fucking trash Levi.

_**Mukuro: **_Kufufu~ What you saw was an illusion little one. But I can't say the same for you, you- _**[The following message has been censored. Here is a message from our new safety manager, Belphegor: "Ushishishi~ Good luck escaping peasant!~ Now, where's that uncute Kouhai of mine?~"]**_

_**Flan: **_Yup, but they suspected me since I was the only one not pranked. I blame you and shall bewitch all the pineapple fairies at you.

_**Ari: **_Noo! Don't! This is a Q&A page you must ask questions! D: oh, and thanks :3

* * *

**-a little white-haired wolf girl walks in the middle of the room- **

**Ohayo Gozaimasu! Mind if I ask some questions?**

**Author-san:**

**This is an awesome fanfic! Keep on going, oh! Happy New Year desu!**

**Tsunayoshi-san:**

**Ohayo desu! I just wanna know but, is Natsu-san soft? *eyes sparkle* Also, how are you so awesome Tsunayoshi-san? **

**Kyoya-san:**

**Ne, ne, Kyo-san, are you satsified with your prey, if not, why-ssu? Also, if you could have anything for a day, what would you want desu?((*cough*Tsuna*cough*))**

**Takeshi-san:**

**Yay, desu! High five for baseball and milk! And, does Jiro ever drag you for a walk-ssu?**

**To everyone that wants to!:**

**Okay, everyone, if you have a slightest grudge against Melon He- ahem Daemon Spade, grab your weapons and go to the annual "Chase Daemon Spade Parade!" Thank you -ssu!**

**Byakuran-san:**

**Ne, what would happen if anyone were to still your marshmallows, I'm just asking-ssu, because, I saw someone steal some-ssu!**

**Flan/Fran-san:**

**Hello-ssu! My friend sent me to give you this box-ssu! He mentioned it had your "pranking materials for the blind-eyed princess"-ssu. Mind if I joined-ssu?**

**Chrome-san:**

**Can I get a hug-ssu? I really love you Chrome-nee!**

**Mukuro-san:**

**Not to bug you or anything-ssu. But I'd like to say, your incredibly awesome-ssu! Also, did you know in the future, M.M slapped Chrome-san-ssu! Are you going to do something about it-ssu?!**

**Xanxus-san:**

**What makes you REALLY angry-ssu, my bossu wants to know-ssu!**

**Squalo-san:**

**Can I play with your hair-ssu? Your a very good swordsman, by the way-ssu!**

**I think I'm done-ssu.. Hope it's not that much-ssu!**

**Cheers!**

**Ammy**

* * *

_**Kira: **_Okay thanks! Happy (but very late) new year! Oooh, they have those things? Okay, where's my violin sis?

_**Tsuna: **_Hehe, I guess Natsu is cuddly. Um... I'm awesome? But I'm Dame-Tsuna...

_**Kyoya: **_Tch. The Herbivores are useless. I'd would like to have Bronco and the Pineapple Herbivore. I'll bite them to death.

_**Takeshi: **_Hahaha, high five then! Jirou sometimes drags me out but it's extra baseball training when I do!

_**Byakuran: **_Oh, they can take them~ Kikyo will catch them soon enough.

_**Flan: **_Ara? Oh, help me say thanks to your friend. You can come if you want. But you'll be the target practice.

_**Chrome: **_E-eh? Um.. s-sure?

_**Mukuro: **_Kufufufu~ She did, did she? I'll have a talk with my little soldier and her. There is that sort of events? Kufufufu~ That'll be interesting.

_**Xanxus: **_Fucking trash like you.

_**Squalo: **_VVVOII! FUCK NO SCUM!

* * *

**(A/N (Kira): Hey minna! Sorry for the late update... Stupid exams... Okay, so Arichi left :( but there might be a chance he'll stay longer during his visit during March. Okay, I haven't uploaded the other stories but I am going to permanently stopping some of it. Because I plan on updating a crack-fic, which the Vongola and all the people of KHR is attending my school. Hopefully it'll be interesting. And I'm still hoping to get in the School Council ..Okay, Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!)**


	19. Question batch 17

**Ohayo Gozaimasu! Mind if I ask some questions?**

**Author-san:**

**This is an awesome fanfic! Keep on going!**

**Reborn:**

**Do you by any chance love anyone?**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada :**

**why can't you notice Haru's feelings?**

**Why do you love Kyoko?**

**Xanxus :**

**How can you deal with loud people especially Superb Squalo ?**

**Hibari Kyoya :**

**Do you love someone?**

**-sapphire 00**

_0 Likes 6 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Okay, thanks~

_Today at 5.50PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Reborn**

No, I do not.

_Today at 5.51PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh!? N-no, it's not that I don't notice Haru's feelings! W-wh-_**[The following message is deleted due to User Sawada Tsunayoshi typing gibberish. Here is a message from our 'comments' inspector, Kuroyuri(OC):"Hn... Sawada can't answer these type of questions. Try asking his DW or HDW."]**_

_Today at 5.53PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Xanxus**

I fucking throw something fucking lethal.

_Today at 5.54PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore.

_Today at 5.55PM, Likes (0)_

* * *

**Author: This fic is EXTREMELY AMAZING! :) **

**Hibari-san: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Here's a box of chocolate and a kiss on the cheek! DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH PLZ! **

**Yamamoto-san: Yo! You are AMAZING! Although you get too dense sometimes...but anyways, how about some words of inspiration? I've always wanted to be a baseball player but I'm so bad at it...I can't even hit a ball correctly...mind telling me how to make a homerun?**

**Ryohei-san: What would you say and do if Kyoko-chan fell in love with Tsuna? EXTREME?**

**Tsuna-san: Let's say you walked in on Haru and Gokudera kissing passionately. What would you say or do? (Kufufu...sorry Mukuro but I'm stealing your laugh for a bit. Answer this or I will kill your precious box weapon Natsu. Believe me, I have him right here in a tight cage. Now answer or else.) **

**Bel-san: Ne, can I join you with torturing Fran? I've always wanted to try torturing someone without any consequences, which I believe that Fran never does something back. So can I help you with that Pretty PLEASE! With Fran's head, Knives, or princesses on top? *puppy dog eyes***

**Squalo-san: How about I do your hair for you? I'll make it look VERY PRETTY! :) You will become a pretty young girl...awwwww! I can get Lussuria to help you too! You could be asked out for a date by an extremely hot guy out there! **

**Xanxus: Instead of wine glasses, isn't there anything else you could use to throw at Squalo's head? I mean...how about a shot gun, rock, Levi's Stingray, or hell even shoot him with your gun? You said that you hated Squalo so WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOOT HIM? HELL A BULLET WOULD HURT HIM MORE THAN A WINE GLASS!**

**Mukuro-san: You. Are. Awesomely. Cool. Not to mention your unique hairstyle? Don't kill me for this, because I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's UNIQUE! NO ONE HAS IT! Well except Chrome...Anyways, can I have a free hug because I love you? And without you trying to take control of me with your dangerous trident? **

**Reborn-sama!: YOU ARE AMAZING! You defeated Tsuna's guardians like nothing! Man, you and your awesomeness...woohooo! So anyways, I have a question for you. Who would you enjoy torturing more, Tsuna who is your dame-student or Skull who is your delivery guy? Anyways, I want you to know I'm your fan!**

**That's all for now! :p Until next time!**

**-Skyla15699**

_2 Likes 14 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Why, thanks :3

_Today at 10.00PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Tch. I'll bite you to death Herbivore

_Today at 10.03PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

I am? Hahaha, sure! 'You gotta be a man to play baseball for a living, but you gotta have a lot of little boy in you, too.' by Roy Campanella. Oh, sure! First you grip the bat, then you prepare a pose to hit the ball and when it comes, _Whack~ _And that's it!

_Today at 10.32PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

KYOKO IS IN LOVE WITH SAWADA TO THE EXTREME?!

_Today at 10.35PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-EH?! Haru and Gokudera-kun were doing what?! Wait! Don't hurt Natsu D: I'll answer! Um..."HHHHIEEE!"?

_Today at 10.36PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Belphegor**

Ushishishi~ Sure~ But leave some of my uncute kouhai to stab~

_Today at 10.37PM, Likes(0) Dislikes(1)_

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Holy shit, how did the dislike button get there?

_Today at 10.38PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Flan**

I hacked the web...

_Today at 10.38PM , Likes(10)_

* * *

**Superbia Squalo**

VVVOOIII! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SCUM!

_Today at 10.39PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Xanxus**

The fuckin' trash has fucking Varia quality.

_Today at 10.40PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu~ How flattering. I suppose I shall give you a chance then little one.

_Today at 10.42PM, Likes(0) Dislikes(1)_

* * *

**Flan**

Stop inflating Shisho's ego please. And Shisho, you sound like a perverted stalker or something...

_Today at 10.43PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Oi! Stop hacking or I'll kick you out!

_Today at 10.44PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Reborn**

My, how flattering. I suppose I like torturing Dame-Tsuna more even though Skull was fun to torture.

_Today at 10.45PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**To author-san: GAMBATTE! Don't mind the crowd okay?**

**To Ari-san: Gomen... forgive me?**

**To Tsuna: Do you know that Reborn is proud of you and he thinks you are his best student? Do you know that Hibari-san actually likes to hang out with you (the violent way - fighting) because he thinks you are worthy? Well they do, so what do you think?**

**To Reborn: Why do you like espresso so much?**

**To Prince Bel: If I tell you where he is, will you spare me prince Bel? If yes, follow the red arrows start from your right at 10AM, you will find him. Please tell him that was the revenge of the pineapples. And how the heck is the short version of your name sounds so cute?**

**To Mammon-san: Can you lure Fran to the front yard and keep fighting him there until Bel comes? I emailed you the password to Millefiore's secret bank account. I have my ways, and keep it secret mkay? ;)**

**To Gokudera-kun: Like hell he would say that to your face. Can't you be nice to me? I'm the one who revealed what Tsuna thought about you am I not?**

**To Vindice: Can you put Mukuro back in his tank again? Thank you!**

**To Mukuro: Can you do anything to me really? I AM Illusion too.**

**To Squalo: How many sword styles have you absorb? Can you teach me? I use twin blades!**

**-Kururo Saruko**

_5 Likes 11 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Hahaha, I won't.

_Today at 10.45PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Kanako Arichi**

Eh? Why are you saying sorry for?

_Today at 10.47PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

E-eh? Um.. yes, I know that but I'm just scared now because of that!

_Today at 10.48PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Reborn**

Coffee helps me get through the day and the expresso type is my favourite.

_Today at 10.48PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Belphegor**

Ushishishi~ Alright peasant. My short name sounds cute because I am the prince~

_Today at 10.49PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Mammon**

Muu~ Sure

_Today at 10.50PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

Tch, maybe

_Today at 10.54PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Vindice**

Only when he commits another crime that cannot be solved by ordinary means

_Today at ?.?, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Wao. It looks like nearly everyone is trying and some are successful in hacking this...

_Today at 10.58PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Superbia Squalo**

VVVOOII! I DON'T TEACH TRASH, TRASH!

_Today at 10.59PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**To Tsuna**

**: Why is 27 your fav number?**

**: Who is the better right hand man goku or yama?**

**: What was the most funniest moment with your guardians?**

**To Hibari,**

**:I like the Namimori anthem and whats the reason tht you are attached to Namimori so much?**

**-Crystal286**

_0 Likes 2 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Eh... um... I guess because 27 is the number translation of my name? Gokudera and Yamamoto are only my friends! I guess the funniest moment with them was the party we gave Chrome when she entered Nami-chuu (Manga chapter)

_Today at 11.05PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

None of your concern Herbivore

_Today at 11.06PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**So, Alaude: Why you didn't fight with Kyo-kun back then after the Inheritance Succession ? O**

**Fon: Hiii tell me, why do you always make those looong inhalations? and why your clothes seems to be bigger than you? is that a fashion? I'm really sorry, but the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl . gomen!**

**Giotto: *Blushes really hard* Oh my... Nice to meet you Primo / *bows* I... I... Just wanted to say that I really admire you and that you are such a gentleman and even though Melon Hea...I mean, Deamon Spade betrayed you, why did you still thought of him as one of the Vongola Guardians? **

**Fuuta: Hiii! tell me, I'm about to start university, do I have chanses of finishing my career? you are such a cutie .**

**Gamma: Hi! Just wanted to say that your character song "Believe in You" is really good and I loved your voice in it! I hesitated for a moment before realizing it really was you xD**

**Genkishi: I know you are dead, but, anyways . if you weren't dead, would you be good and be at the Vongola side? O**

**Giannini: Could you send me one of those awsome bikes to ten years in the past? O**

**Kaoru: Hii! I really like you, wanna be my friend? **

**-Rochi-chan**

_2 Likes 8 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Alaude**

I have no interest in fighting a child.

_Today at 11.08PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Fon**

Oh? I sigh because sometimes some of the Arcobaleno or people are somehow... never mind. In China, it is tranditional to wear clothes larger size than us but not too large of course. Don't worry, quite a few mistook me as one.

_Today at 11.10PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Giotto**

NIce to meet you as well. I can't blame Daemon for betraying me. If I had been more careful, Elena wouldn't have died and Daemon wouldn't be this way.

_Today at 11.19PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Fuuta de la Stella**

Let me ask the Ranking planet for a moment first... Ranking planet says that you have a 50% chance! Thanks for the compliment, onee-chan!

_Today at 11.25PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Gamma**

Are you trying to insult me?

_Today at 11.26PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Genkishi**

No

_Today at 11.27PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Giannini**

If Vongola tenth allows.

_Today at 11.28PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Kaoru**

Eh? Sure I guess.

_Today at 11.30PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey, minna! I'm so sorry I'm so late with this! You may begin chucking stones at me... Not the head please. If you guys read this properly, you'll see that Aichi is back! :D His school start in April so he's staying till the 24th. Oh, and for the person who wants to translate my stuff ... You really want to translate my stuff on your blog? I'm really flattered :D Of course you can. And you can ask MissCuriousBird for her's too, she's the person who inspired me after all. Okay so Aichi will be doing the rest to let my poor head rest and Hope the characters aren't OOC! Thanks for reading!)**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	20. Question batch 18

**Hi, everyone! It's me, Skyla again!**

**Hibari-san: I said don't bite me to death! Anyways, I have a question. If Reborn happened to destroy Namimori chuu, would you bite him to death? (If you can, that is.)**

**Yamamoto-san: Uh, thanks for the baseball advice! So, do you think that one day, you will be able to beat Squalo in a battle with swords? I mean, you're awesome but Squalo is strong. I'm rooting for you to WIN!**

**Gamma-san: Tell me seriously. What do you think of Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo? If you say he's weak and pathetic, then yes I agree with you but he isn't like that always, you know. **

**Genkishi-san: I know you're dead and all but how about coming back to life to answer my question? You do know that Byakuran has betrayed you. Do you really still think he's like god? He let Kikyo kill you. I don't see how you can still be loyal to him, even if he saved your life. **

**Xanxus-san: Really? I do have Varia Quality? GREAT! Can I join the Varia then? I promise I'll kill as many people as you tell me to and I'll help you beat the crap out of Levi. I'll leave Squalo to you though cause I just can't deal with loud people who have gayish long hair and don't look their gender. **

**Squalo-san: Before I ask you a question, I'M NOT A SCUM. If you were to fight seriously with Genkishi, do you think you can win? Answer this seriously. Your pride is at stake here cause if you don't answer seriously, I'll make sure you embarrass yourself in front of everyone. Kufufu...**

**Bel-san: Oh, don't worry! I'll leave some of Fran for you to torture! Oh by the way, I've been wondering. What actually is your eye color? I mean...so many people have been asking this question but you've never answered. TELL ME! I'll do anything to get my answers...even if that means killing Fran for you, I'll do it. Besides, it would make you and me happy fellows. **

**Fran-chan: I'm sorry that I'm mean to you. You're adorable but just so random like me that I can't take it to have someone steal my spotlight, ok? No offense. **

**Gokudera-san: Why do you hate Yamamoto so much? He won't steal the right hand man from you! **

**And that is all for now, folks! Until next time, see you again!**

**-Skyla15699**

_2 Likes 9 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Yes, I will definetely bite that infant to death.

_Today at 5.05PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Haha! Right now, I still don't know if I can win against Squalo in a sword fight. He did teach me before but someday, I will beat him. Thanks for rooting for my win!

_Today at 5.10PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Gamma**

Hmp. Vongola Decimo _**is **_weak and pathetic. Name me a moment he isn't, then we shall talk.

_Today at 5.12PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Genkishi**

I don't believe that Byakuran-sama ordered that bastard Kikyo to kill me! He would never! Am I not the one most loyal to him?

_Today at 5.15PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Xanxus**

I was talking about Squalo, you stupid piece of trash.

_Today at 5.18PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Superbi Squalo**

VOOOII! OF COURSE I CAN YOU SCUM!

_Today at 5.19PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Belphegor**

Shishishi~ The prince would tell you, but that would cause a chaos and we wouldn't want that now. At least until the prince, feels like it~ Oh, and if the prince did, I would have to kill you~

_Today at 5.20PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Flan**

Skyla-san, it's called deal with it.

_Today at 5.21PM, Likes(10)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

I just don't like that Baseball idiot!

_Today at 5.22PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Author: Nice Story! :D**

**Tsuna: Who do you think is the best guardian out of all? **

**Yamamoto: Don't you like anything else other than baseball? **

**Alaude: What do you think of Hibari Kyoya?**

**Mukuro: What do you think of Fran? Is he strong, weak, or what?**

**Reborn: Who is your favorite arcobaleno out of all? **

**Colonello: DO YOU LIKE LAL? Like love love!**

**Lal: Do you love Colonello? **

**Keep it up!**

**-ShootingStarrrrr**

_2 Likes 8 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Why, thanks :D

_Today at 5.23PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Eh? Um I really can't choose who is the best guardian. They are good friends to me and I value them all a lot. There's just no way that I can choose only one of them. Was that answer okay?

_Today at 5.25PM, Likes(7)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

If you are talking about sports, right now, I only like baseball. If you weren't talking about sports then of course I do! Don't you think the mafia game is very fun? :D

_Today at 5.27PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Alaude**

He's not bad in strength but he is too head first and does not think through.

_Today at 5.28PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu~ He's strong but still not trained well enough.

_Today at 5.29PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Reborn**

My favorite Arcobaleno? I suppose Yuni?

_Today at 5.30PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Collonello**

Of course I do, Kora!

_Today at 5.32PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Lal Mirch**

O-of course I do!

_Today at 5.33PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

•**TSUNA; Why the low self-esteem? There is a lot more people who have been through worse and it's only bunch of strangers. They don't even know how dumb they are making them dumber. Plus, you've never been made fun of or critically hurt by your own family besides Iemitsu.**

•**MUKURO & HIBARI; Have you ever noticed how perverted you sound to a few people? And NO it is NOT because I have a dirty mind, it is because you sound really dirty.**

•**GOKUDERA; Your stupid. Straight up stupid even if it is not academically your stupid. Why haven't you suggest that people are not UMA's but just incredibaly unique? And no yelling. You could make your juudaime ears fall off and go deaf.**

•**REBORN; Have you ever suggested or demand Verde to make some type of thing to at least make you temporarily adult? I always have though about that...**

•**Hehe... To EVERYONE besides Reborn and Tsuna; Why are you so stupid and dumb? No offense to my favorite characters but why? You don't even know that Elder Poa Poa, Boreen-sensei(?), and etc is Reborn besides Tsuna. How stupid are you?**

**-TsuKiLo**

_5 Likes 10 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Um...I have no idea?

_Today at 5.35PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufu~ I don't care~

_Today at 5.40PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Hn. I'll bite you to death, Herbivore

_Today at 5.42PM, Likes(15)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

WHY YOU LITTLE-

_Today at 5.44PM, Likes(10)_

* * *

**Reborn**

Nope, I can't deal with him.

_Today at 5.45PM, Likes(3)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Hm? The kid was the tiny person that gave us a chance to fill out our own classmates for the year? No wonder! They were really similar in size too! Am I stupid and dumb? Haha?

_Today at 5.45PM, Likes(4)_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TO THE EXTREME?!

_Today at 5.46PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Hey, Sasagawa-san. You know that you don't have to type in Caps right?

_Today at 5.47PM, Likes(10)_

* * *

**Bianchi**

What are you trying to say about Reborn?

_Today at 5.48PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Miura Haru**

Hahi?

_Today at 5.50PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**To Kira-san, **

**Daisuki!**

**Good luck and I hope you'll be writing more!**

**To Tsuna-san'**

**Do you have Vongola branches all over the globe?**

**To Fran-kun,**

**Hang in there buddy...**

**-Mira-san**

_2 Likes 4 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

Whoa, going a bit too fast there, friend ._. Just kidding XD Thanks!

_Today at 5.51PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

HIE! Why are you asking me that? I don't know anything about the Vongola branches! Ask Reborn or my father, they'll answer you!

_Today at 5.52PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Flan**

Why, thanks

_Today at 5.53PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**1: Enma: Why are your pupils like a compass, well I know that you are the boss of the Shimon family and they control earth flames and yeah but still... I'm just curious.**

**2: (continued) Why the fudge do take all that sh** from those bullies. If I were you, I would first go hyper mode, use a black hole and right before they die, I would say got any last words? Whoops, forgotten you are too much of an idiot to receive last word. Good riddance. **

**Ugh! Why ,must Tsuna and Enma act like loser weaklings sometimes or stand there like idiots at times of peril. Please answer my questions or else Tsuna and Enma want to die...**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!**

**-Awesomeness101**

_0 Likes 2 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Kozato Enma**

Um... I inherited my eyes from my parents? And Adel told me to keep my identity as a Mafia boss a secret and besides, I don't think that's correct to do to them...

_Today at 5.55PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Uh.I really do have no comment to your question. Isn't that a bit too violent? I don't want to fight if I don't have to and I think that threatening someone would make them scare and angry with me. Then I would look bad which makes me really no better than them. I'm not a fighter so sometimes, I just can't think fast enough. Sorry! I'm just Dame-Tsuna

_Today at 5.58PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**let's go to the poin ne, **

**Hibari :**

**1) What kind of girl that you like?**

**2) I think that you have some 'special' feelings for chrome right? I have a pict that you stareeeeee at her :D**

**3) do you have some middle school fetish? you should be on shs right?**

**4) anyway, I always mention you to my friend as my 'kareshi' you should be gratefull! **

**5) you are omnivore , not a carnivore ... u eat rice,darling! **

**Dino:**

**1) your smile is so dazzling!**

**2) in future arc, how old are you? and have u married? **

**3) if by any chance the 2 question is a no , why ? and marry me! XD**

**Tsuna:**

**1) just confesses already,dude -_-**

**Gokudera:**

**1) you are cute :D**

**2) why you hate yamamoto that much? **

**Primo:**

**1) what kind of girl is your wive? **

**spanner:**

**1) do u like Gundam? **

**Mukuro:**

**1) you are creepy . **

**2) you must have Tsuna's body fetish huh?**

_4 Likes 7 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

Herbivore, I'll bite you to death.

_Today at 6.05PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Cavallone Dino**

Haha, thanks! Um.. I'm not married yet because I'm just waiting for the right girl and one that can accept Mafia boss..Um, we should start slow first...

_Today at 6.08PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

EH? I can't do that...Kyoko-chan probably doens't even like me! I'm too much of a Dame-Tsuna to do that...and what will her brother think of me?! HIEEE! I just can't!

_Today at 6.10PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Hayato Gokudera **

Tch, it's none of your buiness.

_Today at 6.12PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Giotto**

My wife is an understanding person, I suppose

_Today at 6.15PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Spanner**

Yes

_Today at 6.16PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

You little-

_Today at 6.20PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**to Sawada Tsunayoshi:**

**1. What did you feel when you are fighting w/ Enma in the Shimon arc?**

**to Gokudera Hayato:**

**1. How old are you when you met your mother?**

**2. What made you think Shitt-p is an UMA?**

**to Yamamoto Takeshi:**

**1. How do you balance club activities and studying?**

**to Xanxus:**

***makes the sign of the cross before typing the question***

**1. What made you think to start the Varia?**

**to Superbi Squalo:**

***putting a barricade to all doors and windows before typing***

**1. What made you so loyal to Xanxus?**

**-mariexmarie**

_2 Likes 5 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

I thought that he was my resolve. I had to save him somehow. Enma-kun was one of my friends and it was my responsibility to help him. That was what I thought.

_Today at 6.21PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

Tch, I was about 5

_Today at 6.22PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

I don't really know how to balance my time. Whenever I play baseball, I just play like no tomorrow! And when I'm home, I just watch baseball games and practice. So by the time a test comes around, I haven't practiced at all! I only practice when Tsuna comes around to stop me from fooling around. Haha! But I still get a sixty percent on them. Isn't my intuition amazing?

_Today at 6.24PM, Likes(2)_

* * *

**Xanxus**

Why would I tell you, you fucking piece of scum?

_Today at 6.25PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Superbi Squalo**

VOOII! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SCUM!

_Today at 6.26PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**To Authors**

**OMG THIS IS AMAZING! BtW what is your top 10 fav yaoi pairings?**

**To Reborn**

**Do you know that a lot of people pair you with Tsuna? How do you feel about that? Did you know RL is really popular too? Personally I think some of the stories are kinda cute, though the pairing is kinda...anyways *Hands you some RL doujinshis*-sorry its a dare, though i dont know why i took the dare...i mean its not like i was forced...weird**

**Oh and I like your cosplays a lot! Ahaha they are so cool.**

**And I was wondering...my friends say im really sadistic and mean sometimes when I'm blackmailing them and stuff, and I was wondering if you could lend me some tips on different methods, since my ways aren't funny for me to watch anymore!**

**To Gokudera**

**OMG You like UMA too? WAHHH! Finally someone who understands they do exist! A-and I think you are a great right-hand man to Tsuna!**

**To Yamamoto**

**Do uke and seme in baseball terms really mean catcher and pitcher? Do you know that a uke is someone who in a gay relationship (manga/anime) is the one who get fucked and is extremely cute? And seme means the guy who fucks the uke. You seem so out going! I really like baseball and you are like my idol! Oh and what do you think of people making you the seme in a realtionship with either Gokudera or Tsuna. (Both are relatively cute) **

**To Dr. Shamal**

**I don't think anyone has written to you, soI'll write you a question. (probably cause you are a prevert) So I was wondering why you refuse to treat Tsuna. yes, he's a man, but he's so cute and fluffy and my friend (who is a guy and an EXTREME pervert, but of course hes hot so girls go out with him anyways) thought Tsuna was a girl, so why didn't you? -And please don't say its because you have a women or girl or male sensor or anything of the sort.**

**Dear Bianchi**

**(Sorry if I spelt your name wrong) Anyways I was wondering if you could give me tips on poison cooking? I'm trying to kill a pervert and my normal methods don't seem to be working. Plus I'm really good at cooking and baking, so mixing things up is like impossible!**

**Dear Tsuna**

**Wah Tsuna I think you are really CUTE! I mean I totally loved you in the beginning, but my friend showed me some HibarixTsuna and YamamotoxTsuna and AllxTsuna, and I can't think of you as a love interest now...sorry! (And I like Reborn and Yamamoto more) But may I be your friend? I find that you are rather funny, kind and a great person in general. I do not know why you were bullied so often, even before you met reborn I totally would have been your friend! So may I?**

**Dear Hibari**

**I really respect you! I personally admire the limits you go to ensure that everything is in order and that other people aren't breaking the laws, rules, or anything of the sort (I would have said herbivorous, but thats your saying) You seem to be very strong, though your catchphrase is kind of weird. I would ask you a question, but I don't want to waste your time and you must be a very busy person, so bye now!**

**Dear Chrome**

**I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT 6996. I think you and Mukuro look so KAWAII together! Though I wonder, how about changing your hairstyle? I mean you look so cute in the one you already have, but I feel as though bringing your personality and yourself out more would bring you more confidence? And the fact that my friend (No, not the perverted one this time) thought you and Mukuro were siblings, and I said "NOOOO'. Cause if you were siblings then that would be incest and thats...no...And I mean you must get that a lot, no? But of course, you look Kawaii no matter what I guess. By the way, (If the question upsets ou don't answer it kay?) What if your parents came back to take you? How would you react? Especially if they begged your forgiveness?**

**-Sorry, I just read a fanfic and I didn't like the way they went about this idea**

**Dear Mukuro,**

**I like your hairstyle! I always find you interesting, because of your amazing skill. I think its really cool that you can posses people. I wish I could do that you know? posses them and make them do super embarrassing things that they'll never live down is cool. Have you ever did that to someone? **

**Dear Lambo,**

**Neh neh want to play with me? **

**-Yassy**

_6 Likes 14 Comments_

* * *

~+***Comments***+~

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

That's one of the best questions I've ever received, dear Yassy-san! It's D18, 6918, B26, 8059, 5927, 8027, 0027, G27, 10069 and XanSqu :3 Well, at least for KHR~

_Today at 6.28PM, Likes(0) Dislikes(1)_

* * *

**Flan**

You deserved that dislike, Kira-san.

_Today at 6.29PM, Likes(10)_

* * *

**Tokura Kira**

I told you not to hack!

_Today at 6.30PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

... I'll bite you to death, Herbivore

_Today at 6.31PM, Likes(10)_

* * *

**Reborn**

I see... I suppose jump scaring them would improve it?

_Today at 6.32PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Gokudera Hayato**

Really?! Wow, Jyuudaime would be impressed with you too!

_Today at 6.33PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu~ There's definetely something wrong with the Decimo's puppy~

_Today at 6.34PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Uke and Seme are baseball terms! Huh? What are you talking about? Like I said, Uke and Seme are just normal baseball terms! Haha! I'm glad you love baseball too! Why would I do that with Gokudera and Tsuna? They're just my friends! If people really did that, I would be very surprised. Besides, I'm straight! I pitch the ball straight and I can draw a line on a ruler straight too! Haha!

_Today at 6.35PM, Likes(1)_

* * *

**Shamal**

... It's because we're both guys, this is closed. And how about you little girl? Would you like to go out with Shamal?~

_Today at 6.36PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Bianchi**

I'm sorry, I can't help you with that. Poison cooking comes naturally to me.

_Today at 6.37PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

EH? Y-y-y-you think I'm...cute?! HIE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?! And what's with the pairings? All of my guardians are just my friends! Why would I do...do...THAT! And of course, you can be my friend. People just bully me because I'm weak...sigh...I'm just a normal Dame-Tsuna...

_Today at 6.38PM, Likes(3)_

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya**

I suppose a thank you. And don't get used to it, Herbivores

_Today at 6.39PM, Likes(12)_

* * *

**Dokuro Chrome**

E-eh? Um... if my parents came back, I would forgive them. I understand that my mother didn't want to donate her organs just for me and my step-father does not have blood that can suit my body.

_Today at 6.40PM, Likes(5)_

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro**

Kufufufu~ How flattering~ I have never done that to someone before, but now that you mention it~

_Today at 6.41PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**Bovino Lambo**

Gyahahaha! You can be Lambo-san's henchman!

_Today at 6.42PM, Likes(0)_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey minna! :D Sorry to have to be gone for so long, my school is crazy! They make so many workshops that you'd thought I'm working full-time ._. Thanks to my beautiful helpers, Kanako Arichi, Skyla15699 and Full Katekyo Fairy! :D If you guys want to know, Kanako-san helped with Xanxus, Skyla-san helped with Tsuna and Yamamoto and Katekyo fairy helped with Squalo and Belphegor!~ Thank you all very much for helping me! Oh, and the next chappie is special, it shall be featuring all the Fem!Characters! So, please send in your questions to the Fem! Characters, alright?~ :3 And I mean Fem!Hibari and etc.)**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


End file.
